For Them?
by dreamtofly
Summary: Basically Max and Fang are having big problems getting along and it's affecting the flock. They decide to try and get along for the flock but what will they discover about themselves along the way? And of course a story isn't a story wout FAXNESS!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So like this is my first fic so don't be too harsh although you're welcome to criticize, I need all the help I can get. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of any of the Maximum Ride characters.**

**Anyways on with the story**

Chapter 1

Lately I and Fang had been arguing a lot. Sometimes over who would take first watch and other times over stupid stuff like what to eat. I wouldn't admit it to him but it hurt to not be able to talk to him without ending up fighting or arguing. The flock usually didn't hear us fighting because we tried to keep our voices down but sometimes we couldn't help it and we started yelling at each other and the flock would hear us. I felt bad for the younger kids Gazzy and especially Angel because sometimes she would start crying. That was when me and Fang put our differences aside and tried to tell her everything was alright.

One minute I and Fang would be fine and the next we would be arguing. Sometimes I would cry myself to sleep after we had fought because I would regret what I had told him or because he had said something that hurt me.

Currently we were flying over Georgia. We didn't have to be doing anything so we were just going from place to place wherever the wind would take us. It was getting pretty late and the flock looked tired. I looked at Fang who was flying next to me, his wings almost touching mine but I couldn't tell what he was thinking or how he was feeling.

"You guys keep an eye out for a hotel where we can stay." I said to the flock. They nodded and but didn't say much because they were so tired. A few minutes later I felt something brush against my wing and I gasped. I looked over and it was Fang who had brushed his wing against mine. The wind had picked up and I couldn't hear what he was saying. He gave up trying to tell me and flew up. A minute or so later I tensed up when I noticed that he was flying right on top of me. I wondered how he was doing it without bumping into me.

"There's a hotel right there." He said pointing a finger somewhere west. I looked and sure enough there was a Motel 6. I nodded to him and he flew back to where he had been. I felt a pain in my heart as he did so. I quickly made my face unreadable and blinked my eyes to keep back the tears. I had no choice I had to be strong for the flock and I couldn't show them how hurt I was feeling.

"Guys land in that alley right there behind that hotel." I yelled so that they could hear me. I caught Fang looking at me as I turned my head around. We looked in each others eyes for a minute but I couldn't take it anymore and I tore my gaze away from him.

We landed in the alley and I looked around a little paranoid. We walked around to the door and walked in. There was this really cute guy as the receptionist and he noticed us walk inside. His eyes immediately went to me and he smiled but it looked more like an evil grin to me kind of how the erasers would before attacking us. I looked around surveying the area just in case. We walked up to the desk and I smiled back at him to not seem suspicious.

"Hey there how can I help you?" The guy asked. He sounded nice enough so I stopped panicking.

"Hi can we get three rooms?" Angel said running up next to me before I could say anything. He looked at me for approval and I just nodded dumbly.

"Aren't you the cutest little thing?" He told Angel. She smiled at him. He looked me up and I started to feel a little uncomfortable.

"You are over eighteen, right?" He said openly staring at me. I started blushing and I pulled my jacket tighter around me.

"Yeah she is, now close your mouth before you catch a fly." I heard Fang practically growl behind me. The guy looked at Fang and they seemed to be having a staring contest.

"Can we just have our rooms?" I said putting my hand on the receptionist's shoulder to calm him down so that we wouldn't make a scene. Fang saw this and gave me a murderous look. I glared back at him and smiled at the receptionist. The receptionist handed me three keys. I turned and motioned for everyone to follow me. Thankfully we were all on the first floor so we didn't have to take any elevators.

Angel begged to share a room with Nudge and I couldn't resist her. Gazzy and Iggy got along perfectly and Iggy insisted to share rooms with Gazzy. I and Fang were walking down the hall by ourselves and I could tell he was still fuming about what had happened earlier.

"Fang I-."

"Max don't talk to me ok." He said trying to hide his anger but failing.

"Fang come on don't be like that, I only did that so that you two wouldn't make scene. Please Fang don't be mad at me." He looked at me and I could tell he was angry.

"Well you should've just kissed him then." He almost yelled as we walked into our room.

"Now that's just crossing the line." I yelled at him.

"Is it really? I'm sure you wouldn't have minded doing so." He said glaring at me.

"If there is one thing I'm not it's a whore!" I yelled back at him.

"I never called you a one!" He yelled at me. I turned away from him and I noticed we had left the door open. Angel was standing there ready to cry and it broke my heart to see her like that.

"Angel honey come here it's ok." She ran over to me and hugged me at the waist. She started crying and I felt like a part of me broke every time I heard her sobs.

"Why can't you guys just be happy with e-each other?" She said in between sobs. Her sobs started to become harder and I wondered how she was being able to breath. I looked down at her and noticed this wasn't right. She was starting to hyperventilate. I didn't know what to do. I looked over at Fang.

"Fang what's wrong with her?" I asked him.

**Please review because I want to know what I should fix and if I should keep going with the story. If I get at least one person interested in this story then I'll keep writting, so please review. (You know you want to)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I want to thank the people who reviewed. I didn't think I would get reviews the first day. You all made my day. Anyways here's another chapter & I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Maximum Ride characters. ******

_Last Chapter: "Fang what's wrong with her?"_

I looked at him and I saw fear in his eyes, fear of loosing Angel. He kneeled down next to Angel and hugged her. She let go of me and looked at Fang with tears still coming out of her eyes.

"Angel calm down, look at me sweetie." She looked at him but her breathing was still wrong.

"Take a deep breath and calm down." She did what Fang told her and she started to calm down. Fang hugged her and ran his hand through her hair and she stopped crying after a couple of minutes.

"Angel sweetie I'm so sorry." He said still running his hand through her hair. It surprised me to see how much emotion he was showing. Angel wrapped her arms around as much of Fang as she could hold in her little arms.

"Why do you and Max keep fighting?" Angel said with sadness in her eyes and her voice.

"Angel I don't know, let's go put you to bed." Fang said with a sigh. Angel's shoulders slumped and she nodded weakly.

"Come on let's go." Fang said standing back up. Angel walked over to me and I bent down to hug her back. She hugged me and kissed my cheek.

"I love you." She said. I felt tears in my eyes but held them back. It was bad enough she had seen Fang and I fighting I didn't want her to see me cry.

"I love you too baby, now listen to Fang and let him put you to bed." She walked over to Fang and he took her hand in his. They walked out of the room and I let myself fall on the bed.

I lay there for a minute or two when I realized I didn't want to be here when he came back. I quickly got up and grabbed some clean clothes from my backpack. As I looked through my backpack I realized I only had a couple of shirts and pants. We probably all needed some new clothes; I needed to take them shopping soon. I took a t- shirt and some sweat pants out and hurried into the bathroom.

As I undressed I heard the door to the room open and close. I turned the water as hard as it would go and I stepped into the shower.

I stood there in the shower with the hot water falling on my skin. I thought back to when Fang had calmed Angel down and I realized how much we all needed him. He always knew what to do and he hardly ever lost his cool, even when we fought he was the more mature one. He was the strongest in the flock and he was always there to help me during a fight. He was always there watching my back.

The more I thought about it the more I knew that Fang and I had to fix our problems. We weren't just hurting ourselves we were hurting the flock. I got out of the shower, dried myself and put my clothes on. I opened the door quietly and looked inside the room. I noticed Fang had fallen asleep with his laptop sitting on his lap. I tip toed out of the bathroom towards Fang.

At first I stood there looking at him. He looked so peaceful sleeping. I hadn't seen him like this lately. Lately whenever I looked at him he would give me the cold shoulder and he wouldn't say anything to me. I hadn't seen him so relaxed near me in such a long time. I took the laptop and shut it down putting it down on his nightstand. I sat down next to him and I gently put my hand on his cheek so I wouldn't wake him up. I traced his face lightly with my fingers. I felt something tugging at my heart and I didn't know how to explain it. I traced his lips and for a moment I wondered how they would feel against mine.

_No, what am I doing._ I jerked my hand away and held it against me.

I sat up and turned the lamp off on Fang's nightstand. I walked out onto the balcony and sat on the chair with my knees folded up to my chest. I figured I wasn't gonna be able to sleep tonight, so I might as well stay up on watch. What had I felt earlier sitting next to Fang?

**Sorry about the shortness, but I've got an idea for the next chapter.**

**Hope you peoples liked it. Please review, and I'll update sooner!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's another chapter and I made it longer to make up for Chapter 2. I put some of Fang's POV and I hope you all like it. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed; I honestly didn't think people were going to read this. (I need to work on my self- esteem) lol **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Maximum Ride characters. **

**On with the story.**

Chapter 3

I felt something cold brush my cheek and I woke up startled. I looked around but there was no one there. The wind picked up and I noticed it had been the cold morning wind that had woken me up. I got up and stretched yawning lightly.

_So much for staying up on watch._ I told myself.

I started to walk back into the room when I remembered what I had done last night. I stopped walking and I stood there. What had happened to me last night, what had I been thinking doing something stupid like that. He could've woken up and he would have-. What would have he done, he would have probably pushed me away. I felt something pull at my heart at the thought. I brushed the feeling away and started walking back into the room.

I looked at the bed and Fang wasn't there anymore. For the first time I noticed that the shower was running and I figured Fang was in there. I walked out into the hallway and headed to Angel's and Nudge's rooms.

I knocked on the door and I heard Angel tell me to come in. I walked into the room and closed the door behind me. Angel was sitting on the bed putting her shoes on. She looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back at her and sat down next to her. I motioned for her to give me her foot so that I could tie her shoes for her.

"Are you feeling ok honey?" I asked her referring to last night. I patted her shoe when I was done and she slid her foot of the bed.

"Yeah." She said smiling at me. She still looked a little sad so I hugged her and she hugged me back.

"Angel, where's Nudge?" I asked her.

"She's taking a shower; she'll probably be out in a few." She told me.

"Ok, what to you say we go shopping after breakfast?" I asked her. She nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah please can we go?" She said beaming a smile at me.

"Tell Nudge we're going after breakfast, ok."

"Mhhm, I will." I walked out of the room and headed over to Iggy's and Gazzy's room. I walked into their room and noticed that they were both still asleep. I shook them both awake and told them to get ready to go eat some breakfast.

"Ok we'll be ready in a little bit." Iggy told me getting up. I started to walk out of the room and I noticed Iggy was following me. He followed me out into the corridor and he took my hand so to stop me from walking away. It was kind of weird how he could tell where my hand was. I had an idea of what was coming and I didn't really want to talk about it.

"Max I need to talk to you about something." He said looking at me with his sightless eyes.

"What is it?" I asked him although I was pretty sure I knew.

"Max last night Gazzy heard you and Fang arguing and he started to tear up. I really think that you and Fang have to work things out because I'm worried about Gazzy and Angel."

"I know that but I don't even know why I and Fang start arguing sometimes." Iggy sighed and shook his head slightly.

"Look Max, Angel and Gazzy look up to you guys, kind of like their parents and they're really young they feel like they need to choose between you and Fang."

"Do you know how Nudge is holding up?" I asked him.

"The other day we were talking and she told me she was feeling ok, but a little bummed out." He said in a low voice.

"What about you?" I asked him.

"Well you're like a sister to me and Fang's like a brother to me and it hurts to see you two arguing." He said truthfully.

"We all need each other and if you two are fighting then the flock feels divided." He was right.

"Ok I'll try and talk to Fang later today, so that we can fix all this." I hugged him and he hugged me back awkwardly.

"Ugh Max let go." He groaned.

"Fine you macho, thanks for everything." I said letting him go. I noticed for the first time that he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Fighting erasers has been treating you well hasn't it?" I said slapping his cut stomach playfully.

"I try." He said smugly walking back into the room. I caught the door before he closed it.

"We're going shopping after breakfast, tell Gazzy." I told him.

"Ok I will." I turned around and he shut the door. I inhaled a breath of fresh air and started walking back to Fang and mine's room.

I thought over what Iggy had said to me and before I knew it I was standing in front of the door to our room. I stood there for a little but I couldn't bring myself to open the door for some reason. I stood there in front of the door for who knows how long when I finally knocked on the door.

"Come in." I heard Fang say loudly from the other side of the door. I walked in and I felt heat rush to my face. Fang was rummaging for something in his backpack, but he wasn't wearing a shirt. He looked up and I tried to compose myself.

"Fang hurry up and put a shirt on will you?" I told him.

"I would if I could find one." He said back. He flung his backpack onto the floor and shook the bed sheets.

"Now what?" I asked him.

"I told you I'm trying to find a shirt." He said a little louder. I swallowed down a remark and went to help him look for one. I poked around in the bed sheets when I saw some black fabric. I pulled it out and sure enough it was one of Fang's shirts.

"Fang, here." He looked up and I tossed him his shirt.

"Thanks, you think we can go to the store later, because pretty much all my shirts are torn somewhere." He said putting his shoes on.

"Yeah I already told everyone we were going after breakfast." I said sitting down on the bed.

"Oh ok then let me just wash my teeth so that we can go, you want to check out right now or later?"

"Later that way we have somewhere to pack before we leave." I lay down on the bed while he went into the bathroom to brush his teeth. I hadn't slept well last night and the bed felt really inviting. I was starting to doze off when Fang walked out of the bathroom.

**Fang's POV**

I was mentally slapping myself for not leaving my shirt somewhere I would find it easily when I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I said frustrated. I rummaged through my backpack and looked up to see Max standing there a little stiffly. I noticed her relax a little.

"Fang hurry up and put a shirt on will you?"

"I would if I could find one." I said frustrated. I flung the backpack onto the floor after not finding anything of use in there and I started to move the bed sheets around looking for my shirt.

"Now what?" Max asked me.

"I told you I'm trying to find a shirt." I half yelled. I thought she was going to say something but instead she walked over to the bed and started helping me look for it. Even after I had practically yelled at her it surprised me that she was helping me. I knew I would've probably said something back. I admired that about her, how she controlled herself under tight situations. She always knew how to act when Ari started to taunt us, she didn't over react and she didn't make rash decisions when she was angry. It was part of what made her such a great leader. I noticed that I had been looking at her this whole time and I quickly started to look for my shirt again.

"Fang, here." I looked up at her and she tossed me my shirt. I caught it and slipped it on.

"Thanks, you think we can go to the store later because all my shirts are torn somewhere." I said putting my shoes on.

She sat down on the bed and I noticed she looked a little tired.

"Yeah I already told everyone we were going after breakfast." She said sitting down on the bed.

"Oh ok then let me just wash my teeth so that we can go, are you gonna want to check out right now or later?" I asked her.

"Later that way we have somewhere to pack before we leave." She thought of everything. Sometimes I wondered how she managed to keep everything together. I walked into the bathroom but left the door open so that I could keep an eye on her. I started to brush my teeth and from the mirror I noticed she had lain down on the bed and that her eyes were closing.

I remembered last night and I started to feel guilty about giving her such a hard time after we had checked in last night. I had seen her sleeping on the chair out on the balcony in the morning and I figured she had been too mad at me to sleep in the same bed with me. It was my fault she was so tired. I wouldn't have been able to sleep so well on a chair out in the cold.

I looked at her again and noticed she was dozing off. I finished washing my teeth slowly thinking some stuff over. When I finished I walked out of the bathroom and Max sat up wiping the grogginess out of her eyes.

**Please review!! Hugs for anyone who does. The more you review the more I'll be inspired (lame lol) to write so ****seriously**** review.******


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanx to all of you who reviewed, I really appreciate all of you taking the time. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Maximum Ride characters.**

Chapter 4

I sat up on the bed and noticed that Fang was looking at me. I started to feel uncomfortable.

"What?" I asked him in trying to keep my voice even to not show how weird his gaze made me feel.

"No nothing just, are you sure feeling ok, you look kinda tired?" He said still looking me in the eyes. Sure I was tired but I didn't want him knowing, and I didn't want to go into details as to why I was feeling tired.

"Yeah, don't worry about it I'm fine." I said standing up. I stretched a little and started walking to the door. Fang hesitated a little but he followed. We walked out of the room and he closed the door behind him. Iggy and them were already waiting for us outside of Angel's room. They were talking but they stopped when Fang and I walked up to them. I looked at all of them suspiciously wondering what they had been talking about. Then the thought struck me. They must've been talking about last night, about Fang and me fighting.

"Where do you guys want to go eat?" I asked to break this awkward silence.

"I don't know wherever you want to go I guess." Nudge said. I was trying to think of a place but I wasn't thinking straight, I was thinking about what they had been talking about.

"Uhhh." I said like a total doffus.

"Denny's" I heard Fang say behind me.

"What?" He was always talking in small sentences. I could figure out what he was trying to say most of the time but not right now, my head was a big mess.

"Let's go eat breakfast at Denny's." He said in a full sentence this time.

"Oh, ok let's go." I said. We walked out of the hotel. On my way out I noticed that there was an old lady at the counter and not the guy from yesterday. I felt relived in a way because I didn't want a repetition of yesterday. We walked to the ally behind the hotel and took off from there.

As we flew it was a struggle for me to keep my eyes open. I was feeling really tired and everything seemed to fade out, the noise of the wind, the noise of Nudge and Iggy talking, everything. I dug my nail into my index finger to wake myself up and sure enough that woke me up. I snapped my eyes open and looked around. I noticed Angel looking at me.

_Max are you ok, you almost stopped flapping your wings a minute ago?_ I heard Angel ask in my head.

'Yeah I'm ok now' I flashed her a smile but she didn't look convinced. I could tell from her expression that she was talking to someone else. I looked around and sure enough Fang also had a look on his face. 

'Angel no, I'm telling you to stop that right now!' I yelled inside my head. She looked at me with wide eyes, like someone being caught doing something wrong. I looked over at Fang in front off me but he wasn't there anymore. I gasped when I felt something on top of me. I looked up expecting an eraser or something but it was Fang.

"Max, let's land I can tell you're not ok." He said in my ear.

I looked up at him and met his gaze. He looked worried.

"I'm fine." I said. I meant it to come out with authority but it came it came out tired.

"Max I'm sorry." He wrapped his arms around me carefully tucking my wings in.

"Fang no, stop it!" I yelled. I didn't like to feel constrained and I'm sure he didn't mean it like that but that was exactly what he was doing. He was carrying me now and I looked up at him.

"Fang please let me go." I whispered, trying to keep tears out of my eyes. I liked being in control of myself especially my wings. This reminded me too much of when the whitecoats would bind our wings.

"Max I don't want you to get hurt and I'm pretty sure you would if you fell out of the sky." I looked at him and he looked like he honestly meant it.

"I promise not to let you fall, Max." I did something I never thought I would do and let him carry me in his arms. I nodded and tucked my face in his chest. I clung to his shirt for the rest of the flight feeling vulnerable. My grip loosened on the way there and I started to fall asleep.

**Fang's POV**

_Fang, take a look at Max. _It was Angel. At first I was confused, as to why she wanted me to look at Max.

_Just do it._ I heard her say.

'Ok calm down.' I looked at Max and I could tell she was on the verge of falling asleep. If she fell right now she'd hurt herself. I looked at Angel and her eyes were wide and she looked straight ahead of her.

_She caught me._ I sighed and flew up and then on top of Max. She gave a loud gasp when she felt me on top of her. She looked up at me and up close I could tell she was feeling really drowsy.

"Max, let's land I can tell you're not ok." I told her worried. The flap of her wings was getting slow and light. She could fall any second now.

"I'm fine." She said sleepily. It was obvious that she wasn't so why was she being so stubborn about it. I had no other choice. I knew she wouldn't like it but there was nothing else I could do.

"Max I'm sorry." I knew she wasn't going to like this, but if I didn't she'd fall out of the sky any moment now.

I slowly wrapped my arms around her tucking her wings in at the same time.

"Fang no stop it." I heard her say frantically. I had her in my arms and she had fear in her eyes.

"Fang please let me go." She whispered. I could tell she was on the verge of crying.

"Max I don't want you to get hurt and I'm pretty sure you would if you fell out of the sky." She looked up at me and she looked in my eyes.

"I promise not to let you fall Max." I told her to help her feel less frightened.

I noticed her relax in my hold and I knew she wouldn't struggle anymore. I felt her tuck herself in, in my arms with her head nuzzled in my chest. Her hand gripped my shirt but loosened after a while. I noticed her falling asleep and I held onto her more firmly. Her warmth radiated off of her and warmed me. It felt so right to have her in my arms.

I knew I'd been giving her a hard time lately but I couldn't help it. It hurt me to see her touch another guy and I would always vent it off on her. I didn't know how to express that hurt that I felt so I would vent it off the only way I knew how, in anger. I looked down at her, and she looked so innocent, but even as she slept her brow was scrunched in thought. I started to remember this morning.

_Flashback:_

_I woke up feeling sad about last night; about seeing Angel cry and knowing that it had been my fault. I looked at the bed next to me but didn't see Max. I got up in a hurry suddenly worried about where she might be. I looked around the room but she wasn't sitting in any of the chairs in the room. I remembered the balcony and went out to check if she was there. _

_I walked out and let out a sigh of relief seeing her there sitting on the chair. I wasn't relieved for long because I noticed how cold it was. She must be freezing I thought to myself. I walked over to her and looked at her for a minute. I reached a hand to her face and gently ran my fingers on her cheek, she was cold._

_She must've been mad at me last night, and she didn't want to sleep inside. I thought about waking her up but then she'd probably get mad at me. I walked back inside regretting leaving her out there._

I felt her stir in my arms and tightened my hold on her so that she wouldn't fall. She gasped and I looked down at her.

"Shhshh you're ok, I've got you." She relaxed and started to doze off. I needed to make her life easier not harder. I needed to talk to her later. I needed to tell her……..

**Ok people I'm going to give you a heads up. I might not be able to update during the week, it all depends on how much homework my teachers give me. I'll make sure to update at least twice so don't freak out. Love you all! **

**Please review!!!!!!!! and I'll try harder to update during the week.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I can't make this long because I have tons of homework to finish, but I do want to apologize to all those people who I told that I was going to post yesterday. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Maximum Ride characters.**

_Last Chapter:_

_I needed to tell her……_

**Max POV**

I heard a light thump and woke with a start. I looked around me and noticed that I wasn't touching the ground but I wasn't up in the air either. All of a sudden I remembered everything that had happened and I realized I was still in Fang's arms. I looked up and I saw Fang looking down at me. It all came back to me in a flash. Angel telling Fang about me, and Fang taking me in his arms. I looked away from him and own at the ground. I felt heat rush up to my face. I felt his grip loosen and I gripped his shirt tighter thinking I was about to fall. I felt my cheeks burning up at what I had just done. I looked up at him once I felt a little more composed.

"Fang can you let me down?" I whispered. He let me down and sat me next to him. I looked around and noticed that we were sitting outside Denny's on one of the tables outside. I looked inside and noticed that everyone was already inside sitting on a table looking at their menus.

I looked over at Fang and he had his head in his hands. I hesitantly put my hand on his shoulder and rubbed my hand over his back.

"Fang what's wrong if it's because of when we were up in the air it's ok, really." He looked up at me and he had a small smile on his face, but he looked worried or something.

"Nah it's not that it's just that….. I'm worried about you." I looked a t him a bit confused.

"Fang don't, I don't want you worrying about me." I said. I didn't want to be affecting him; I needed him to be there for the flock whenever I couldn't. I couldn't have him worrying about me; I didn't want to be a distraction to him.

"Max I can't help but worry about you, you've always taken care of me and the flock, it's only fair for you that I return it." He said. He was looking straight at me and I had a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. What was he trying to tell me?

**I have so much homework right now I'm drowning in it. I still have to do like three more assignments. ******** It's not funny so don't laugh. Sorry the chapter is so short but I'll try to work on the next chapter tonight and post it tomorrow after school. I'd really appreciate the reviews because I need something to keep me going in these dark times. :p Anyways I love you all please review!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ok this is what I got done last night. I would have posted it but it was like 12 midnight, and my mom would have freaked if I was on at that time. I'm so happy that it's finally Friday. I still have homework but I have more time to finish it. I would apologize for not posting sooner but it's my teachers who should be apologizing. lol Anyways on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Maximum Ride characters.**

Chapter 6

"Fang please I- I've got too much on my mind right now. Just spill it." I told him putting my head in my hands.

"Max if I knew how to explain it I would, ok, all I know is that I've been giving you a really hard time lately and I feel really bad about it, and lately I haven't been able to get you out of my head!" He said, his voice getting louder towards the end. I looked up and looked him in the eyes, surprised.

"Fang, did you really mean that?" I asked him incredulous to what he was saying.

"Max, I've never been more honest in my life and you're telling me you don't believe me!" He almost yelled.

"Look Fang if you were me you'd also have doubts. Recently whenever I try to talk to you, you end up getting mad and start yelling at me!" I yelled back at him.

"You're the one who starts the yelling most of the time, like just know!" He said back at me. I glared at him knowing he was right. I looked away from him and groaned out in frustration.

"I told you." He muttered under his breath.

"I heard that!" I shouted at him.

"I rest my case." He said looking at me. He got up and walked inside the restaurant.

I heard the door close and I brought my legs up to my chest. I lay my head on my knees. I felt alone, sitting there, watching families walk inside with their carefree children. A minute or so later I saw a couple walk inside and I lost it. How was it the least bit fair that they could live such a carefree life and we have such a screwed up one? I saw them walk inside and they looked so happy together. The guy said something to the girl and she started laughing. Why can't Fang and I be like that? What was I thinking, Fang and I were a lost cause and there was just no way. I felt a tear roll down my cheek and I brushed it away angrily. I got up and composed myself the best I could.

I walked inside and saw the flock all except for Fang sitting at a table in the corner. I walked over to the table and sat down. Angel and Nudge were talking, and so were Iggy and Gazzy. Nudge looked over at me with a questioning look in her yes. I looked away from her and down at my lap. Gazzy started talking to Angel and Nudge and Iggy scooted closer next to me.

"What happened Fang just stormed into the bathroom when he came in?" He asked me in a hushed voice so that everyone else wouldn't hear. I didn't say anything; I just sat there with an empty look in my eyes. Why were Fang and I always fighting? Why couldn't we all have a normal life? Why couldn't Fang and I be like that couple that I had seen walking in? I asked myself all these questions but I couldn't find an answer to any of them. All I knew was that it was my entire fault. I couldn't give the flock the normal life they deserved especially my little Angel and I should have let Fang finish what he had been trying to tell me. It had been important, I had been able to see it in his eyes, but it had frightened me and I hadn't known what to do.

"Max are you feeling alright?" I heard Iggy say but he sounded so far away. He turned me to face him; he felt my face to see if I was crying or something. I wasn't yet but I knew that I wouldn't be able to keep the tears from falling for very much longer. He took his hands off my face and I felt him squeeze my hand, as if reassuring me that everything was going to be fine, but everything wasn't fine and I couldn't see a way that it could be. I noticed Fang come up to the table and sit down across from me on the other side of the table. I didn't dare look at him. He probably hated me right now. I looked up and saw the couple again. The girl had her head resting on the guy's shoulder, they looked so happy together.

I couldn't take it anymore. I jerked my hand out of Iggy's and almost ran to the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I put my back against the wall and I started to cry, loud sobs at the beginning and slowly calming down after a couple of minutes. I was on the floor now with my legs folded up to my chest. I got up slowly my head feeling a little dizzy as I stood up. I walked over to the mirror and looked at myself. My face was streaked where my tears had rolled on my cheeks. I turned the faucet on and started to wash my face with the freezing water. When had things gotten so bad between Fang and me?

After my eyes started to clear up from crying, I fixed my hair with a bit of water and walked out. I walked over to the table and sat down not looking at anybody. Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel were still talking while stuffing their mouths with pancakes. I looked over at Iggy sitting next to me. He was eating quietly seemingly looking outside. I looked across from me at Fang and I noticed he wasn't eating. He was sitting looking at some spot on the table. **(A/N: You know like when you're thinking about something you're looking at something but not really paying attention to it.) **His hands were resting on the sides of his plate.

He suddenly looked up at me and our eyes met. I had expected to see pure hate in them towards me but instead I saw how hurt he felt and something that I had seen in my eyes in the bathroom earlier. It was a sort of longing in his eyes, a longing to love and be loved. It was like I was looking into the mirror again except I was looking at Fang. It struck me like a punch, I loved Fang and I hoped with all my heart that he felt the same. I didn't know how I could ever possibly live without him, or live with him knowing that he didn't love me the same way I loved him. Now that I knew that I loved him I needed him to know. I reached over across the table with my hand and put my hand on top of his. He looked at me surprised and I smiled at him, the first true smile I had given for the longest time. I saw the flicker of a smile form on his lips but being Fang he didn't smile all the way.

He took my hand and pulled it making me stand up after him.

"Hey." I protested.

"Iggy take care of them, we'll be right back." He said to me and the flock at the same time. I saw a smirk on his face as I tried to keep up with his pace. We walked outside and he led me to the alley where he had landed earlier. He scooped me up in his arms and I yelped from how fast he did so. He unfurled his wings and took off into the air. I hung onto him tightly still a little scared at not being able to open my wings. I kept my face pressed against his shirt not looking down until we landed in some woods. He sat down leaning his back against a tree still carrying me in his arms. I looked up at him and we looked into each others eyes for a long time. He started to brush my hair out of my face and I sighed at how good it felt. I closed my eyes and loving the feeling of Fang's strong yet gentle hands running through my hair.

"Max?" He stopped running his hands through my hair and turned my face so that I was looking at him.

"Hmm?" I said.

"Why do you think we always start fighting?" He asked with a wistful look in his eyes.

"I don't know, I've been asking myself that same question for what seems like forever." I said taking a chance and raising my hand up to his face and gently running it along his cheek and jaw line. He turned his face and lightly kissed the palm of my hand, sending shivers down my spine.

"People who really love each other fight a lot but that doesn't change how they feel." He said looking me in the eyes. I sat up in his lap and wrapped my arms around him.

"Fang I'm so sorry." I said starting to cry. He hugged me tightly and ran his hand through my hair.

"Max please don't cry, it's not your fault so stop blaming yourself." He said. I calmed down after a couple of minutes and noticed that I had wet his shirt.

"I wet your shirt." I said wiping my eyes.

"It's ok; we're going to the store later aren't we?" I nodded and he made me look up at him. He wiped what was left of my tears with his thumb and held my face in his hands. He moved my hair out of my face and he moved his face closer to mine. He kissed me gently brushing his lips against mine. I felt his tongue run along my bottom lip asking me if would let him keep going. I slowly opened my mouth and I felt his tongue, soft and warm run along mine. He gently bit my bottom lip making my legs turn to jelly. I sighed and wrapped my arms around his neck grabbing his hair in my hands as we kissed. It felt so right to be with him doing this and I wondered how I hadn't noticed how much I loved him before. We pulled away when we started to run out of air. I looked at him and smiled feeling the happiest I had felt in such a long time. He smiled back at me and stood up. He offered me his hand and I took it standing up. I hugged him and he hugged me back. He eventually somehow had me scooped up in his arms and he took off into the air.

As we flew I looked up at Fang and noticed he was also looking down at me. I took his face in my hands and brought him down to kiss him. He pulled away sooner than I would have liked and I looked up at him questioningly.

"You're going to make me fall if you keep distracting me like that." He said grinning. I laughed and snuggled into his chest until we landed in the alley behind the restaurant.

**Please review or I'll take my sweet time typing the next chapter. lol **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm so sorry people for not updating but I've been having a hell of a week. I've been going to sleep like at eleven everyday and I just haven't had any time to write. I've hardly even gone on my computer all week!!! I hope this makes up for the long week without updates. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Maximum Ride characters. **

We walked inside the restaurant and went to sit at the table with the others. I sat where Fang had been sitting earlier and he sat where I had been sitting earlier. Iggy looked over to me and winked. It was a good thing he was blind or he would have seen how red m cheeks got. I looked down at the table and noticed that there was a plate with the yummiest pancakes I had ever laid eyes on. I looked up at Iggy, forgetting my embarrassment.

"Did you order for us?" I asked him noticing that Fang was already eating out of his plate.

"Yeah I figured you guys were going to be gone a while." He said smirking. I grabbed a piece of egg and flung it at Iggy. He didn't hear it coming and it hit him scare in the face. Nudge started laughing and grabbed a napkin helping Iggy wipe the food off his face. She ran her hand through his hair and shook out the stuff that had landed in there.

"There you go, good as knew." She said.

"Thanks, see Max not all people are as malicious as you, huh Nudge." He said wrapping his arm around her shoulders. I noticed Nudge blush a little bit and I made a mental note to talk to Nudge later on.

"Ok, ok I'm sorry." I said smiling, not wanting to keep on being pelted by Iggy. I ate my pancakes relaxed now that I wasn't worrying about Fang or too depressed to even be hungry.

While I ate I took quick glances at Fang and he seemed very much like he always did and it gave me doubts. Had he kissed me just to play around with me or had he really meant something by it. I had really liked his kiss but had he liked it? He looked up suddenly and I briefly met his eyes, but I looked down afraid to see something in his eyes that would cause me pain.

I didn't eat for the rest of breakfast instead I kept on trying to figure Fang out. It frustrated me how he was able to hide his emotion so well, because I couldn't tell how he felt about me. I was looking down at my lap and I jumped in my seat when someone waved a hand in front of my face. I looked up and it was actually Iggy. I looked around and noticed that everyone was already getting up, getting ready to leave. Fang was already near the door and I felt a pang of sadness.

"Max come on, let's go." Iggy said, pulling me by my arms.

"Iggy let go." I whined.

"Oh come on, don't be a whiner." He said pulling me outside. We walked to the alley.

"Ok people, we're going to the store, because I know you all need some new clothes." I said. Nudge and Angel started jumping around excited. I never realized how getting some new clothes would get them so excited.

We took off in the alley behind the building and headed for a mall or some sort of store.

"Everyone keep your eyes pealed for a store." I told them. Everyone nodded except for Fang. He seemed to be in a world all of his own. I worried for him sometimes. Why couldn't he show his emotions more freely like the rest of the world and how come he sometimes felt so distant and then at other times his emotions couldn't be more clear to me, kind of like last night when Angel started crying and then today when he had taken me into the woods.

This all brought back my doubts. I knew that what I had felt when he had kissed me had been love but had he felt it too? I wanted to ask him but I didn't know how to even approach the subject.

I snapped out of it when Nudge waved her hand in front of my face. I looked at her and asked her what was going on.

"I told you I see a mall down there." She said a little agitated.

"Oh ok lead the way." I said and gave her a reassuring smile. She kept looking at me trying to figure out what was going on with me. She finally gave up and I let out a sigh. She was growing up so fast; it only seemed like a little while ago that she was just a little girl with a big mouth. I smiled at my own comment and headed down following Nudge.

We landed a little ways from the mall in an alley and walked to the mall from there. When we walked inside I was relieved that it wasn't very full, just a couple of people walking around. This was great because I wasn't a huge people person and there weren't a lot of people giving us all weird looks.

"Fang, Iggy, Gazzy you guys go look for your stuff and we girls will go look for ours." Iggy and Fang nodded and I heard Gazzy mumble 'thank you God.' They walked off to wherever the heck guys went to go get their clothes and left me with Nudge and Angel.

"Come on sweetie lets go." I said to Angel and opened my arms for her. She jumped into my arms and wrapped her legs around my waist. We walked inside after a store after a couple of minutes of walking around and Angel moved around in my arms telling me to let her down. I put her down and she right away followed Nudge to look for something to buy. There was nothing in here I could buy; the clothes in here were mainly for younger girls so I sat down on a little sofa by the fitting rooms. I waited there for a couple about ten minutes when Nudge and Angel came to try on their clothes.

When Nudge walked out into the little hall for me to 'ok' the clothes, she looked very pretty in some skinny jeans, a cute top, and some flats.

"What do you think Max?" She said smiling at her reflection.

"As long as feel god in it and you feel you can fly and everything in it I think it's really pretty." She looked back at me and came to sit down next to me. She leaned in close to my ear and whispered something to me.

"Do you think Iggy'll like it?" She asked blushing. I raised my eyebrows at her and smiled.

"Yeah any guy would have to be crazy not to like it." I said with a smile. She smiled at me and it made me feel happy to see her so happy. I sat there 'Okaying' outfits for what seemed like forever. I was looking around lazily when I noticed a guy walking towards me. He sat down next to me and I went on high alert. He was really hot I noticed, he had blond brown hair, really nice green eyes and I could tell he worked out. He looked over at me and smiled. I smiled back not knowing what else to do.

"Hi my name's Dan." He put his hand up and I shook it.

"Max." I said back smiling a bit.

"Are you here with anyone?" He asked me.

"Yeah I'm actually here with my sisters." He looked a little disappointed.

"Why?" I asked him.

"I was gonna ask you if you wanted to go get a bite to eat but it looks like your busy." He said looking at Angel coming towards me.

"Max can I get these please, please, please." She said wearing some way too high, high heels.

"Angel, no you're too young and you wouldn't be able to move around in them." She gave me the bambi eyes but there was no way she was going to get those shoes, she was way too young to be wearing them, and they would just get in the way during a fight.

"Angel I said no, go find some shoes your age." She groaned in frustration and dragged her feet to her dressing room.

"She's really cute." I heard Dan say next to me.

"Yeah but she's a real handful." I said. With the mind reading and controlling people's minds I added in my head.

"I heard that." I heard Angel say in her tiny voice from inside the dressing room. I and Dan both started laughing.

"It was nice meeting you, but I think I got to get going." He said. He stood up and I got up to say goodbye. He gave me a quick peck on the cheek and a quick hug. When he hugged me I didn't know what to do so I just hugged him back. He said bye again and as he turned around to leave I saw Fang standing at the entrance of the store, his eyes following Dan as he left. He had the scariest look on his face and when his gaze turned towards me I flinched and looked down. When I looked back up I saw him starting to walk towards Dan.

'Oh God no.' I said in my head. I ran towards Fang as fast as I could.

I reached him and grabbed his arm hard. He stopped and looked at back at me. I saw a flash of pain in his eyes but it was completely overwhelmed by the anger I saw in them.

"Fang it's not what you think, it really isn't." I said trying to calm him down.

"Oh yeah well what was it then huh." His voice was full of anger and I flinched with every word. I couldn't say anything; I just looked at him not knowing what to say.

"Fang it was nothing." I whispered. He pulled his arm free.

"That's not what it looked like." He hissed.

"Max, Nudge and me are ready!" I heard Angel say a little ways behind me. I looked at Fang.

"Please don't say anything in front of them, we'll talk later." I pleaded with him.

"Uhuh." I turned around to look for Angel and Nudge and they were walking towards me and Fang.

"Fang look what I got." Angel said running towards him. She showed him all the stuff she was carrying in her arms and Fang paid attention telling her how pretty she would look with them on her. Either he was mentally unstable or he was a really good actor because I couldn't even remember how mad he had been a minute ago.

"Max were ready, can we go pay already." Nudge asked me as she walked up to me.

"Yeah let's go, Angel come on let's go pay." Fang helped Angel carry some of her stuff and took her hand leading her to the cash register. We paid with the credit card and walked out of the store. I noticed for the first time that Iggy and Gazzy were nowhere to be seen. I looked around frantically trying to find them.

"They're waiting for me at the store; you forgot we don't have money to pay with." Fang said standing next to me. I sighed with relief and mentally smacked myself for being so dumb.

"Let's all go then." Fang led us to a punker store. It was dark inside and they had really loud music playing in the background. At first all I heard was noise but then I started to like the song. We walked inside and sure enough Iggy and Gazzy were there. Gazzy looked like a mini- Fang dressed in black and Iggy was dressed in a simple dark blue t-shirt and some black pants. I took a closer look at Gazzy and practically fainted. He had a piercing on his eyebrow. I looked at Fang and he was actually smiling at the expression on my face.

"Fang what did you do?" I whispered at him.

"He wanted to get it, so who was I to stop him." He said grinning. 

"You're older he would've listened to you if you told him not to get it." I said in a duh voice.

"But look how happy he looks, plus you let Angel get those high heels." He said in a duh voice back at me.

"No I didn't I told her not to get them." I said.

"Well you paid for them." He said back at me. I looked at him and I could tell he wasn't lying. I needed to talk to Angel later. I gave them the credit card and they lined up to pay. I ended up buying clothes in that same store. I got like five complete outfits shoes and everything.

As we flew back I looked at everybody. Gazzy and his new piecing, Nudge who was growing everyday it seemed, Iggy talking to Nudge, Angel my little girl who I had to lecture at the store for sneaking the shoes into the bags, and then finally Fang. He looked so hot in his new clothes, a black ensemble. His shirt hugged his muscles and as much as I tried I couldn't keep my eyes off of him.

Before we knew it we were back at the hotel and heading to our rooms. We had stopped at an In N Out to buy something to eat and had gotten everything to go because we were all so tired. I and Fang were walking by ourselves down the hall and I could've cut the tension with a knife at this moment. Was he still mad at me? I wanted to look back at him to get a look at his eyes to see if he was but I was scared that he might still be mad. I unlocked the door to our room and set my bags down on the floor and put my food on the dresser.

I went into the bathroom to wash my hands and my face. When I walked out Fang was sitting outside on the balcony eating. I grabbed my food off the dresser and sat on the bed.

I finished eating and sat there in silence not knowing whether I should go talk to Fang or what. A few minutes later Fang walked in and stood there at the entrance of the balcony. The moonlight was coming in and it made his shape glow almost. He walked inside and sat down on the bed next to me.

"Who was he?" He asked. I looked over at him and he was looking straight back at me.

"Fang he was just a guy, I don't even know him." I whispered.

"If you didn't know him then why'd he hug you?" He hissed.

"He was just being friendly Fang nothing else, please believe me." I pleaded with my eyes brimming with tears.

"Ok I believe you but why did you let him?" He asked me a little more calmly.

"Fang, what did you want me to do, push him away from me and end up hurting him. He didn't deserve that after how nice he was to me." I said regretting the last part. He looked at me with newfound anger.

"How was he nice to you?" He asked.

"He asked me if I wanted to go eat something with him and when I said I couldn't he didn't get mad or anything, on the contrary he understood." I said.

He sighed.

"Fang I'm sorry really." I started to cry. I couldn't hold back the sobs that came out of me. He pulled me into his arms and wrapped his arms around me.

"Max please don't cry." He ran his hand through my hair and kissed my cheek. He held me in his arms until I stopped crying and when I did he wiped away the tears with his thumb.

"I'm sorry Max." I smiled up at him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

He caressed my cheek and looked into my eyes. I looked into his eyes for a long time and I started to feel drowsy. My eyes started to close and I felt Fang put a blanket over us to keep the cold out. I sighed and fell asleep feeling safe in Fang's arms.

**Ok people I took the time to write this so show me you appreciate it and review!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I didn't have a lot of home work today so I had time to write this. Hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Maximum Ride Characters.**

**Last Chapter:**_I sighed and fell asleep feeling safe in Fang's arms._

**Fang's POV**

I woke up and looked down at my arms and looked at the beautiful woman sleeping in them. She looked so beautiful sleeping, her angelic face, the silky feel of her hair, the way she fit perfectly into my arms. I could go on forever listing all the things I liked about her but there would be no end to it. She looked so peaceful and I wish she was like this when she was awake too. I regretted having been such an ass yesterday and having made her cry. I stroked her cheek and she flinched. She opened her eyes and frantically moved her eyes around the room and finally they rested on me. Her body tensed but then relaxed and she gave a tiny smile.

"How're you feeling?" I asked her stroking her cheek.

"Mmmm good." She said nuzzling her face in my hand. I pulled her up and hugged her against my chest. We sat there for a couple of minutes with her resting against my chest. She rubbed her hands over my arms and she started fiddling with my fingers.

"You have really smooth hands, you know that?" She said turning around and grinning at me. I laughed quietly and I turned her face towards me and kissed her gently on the lips. I felt her hands against my chest almost trying to push me away. I let her go reluctantly missing the warmth of her mouth instantly.

"What's wrong?" I said confused. She didn't say anything, she didn't even look up at me.

"Max did I hurt you?" I asked her worried that I might have. I looked at her physical appearance and she seemed fine so what was wrong with her.

"No Fang you didn't it's just that I-." She looked down at her hands and I noticed she was wringing her fingers nervously

"Max tell me, what is it?" She looked up at me and I noticed her eyes were glistening with unshed tears. I started to panic. What had I done to her? Did I hurt her? I looked her over again but nothing seemed to be hurting.

"Max come on talk to me, what's wrong." She looked up at me and it broke my heart to see her like this on the brink of tears.

"It's just that I'm confused about this, you, us." Her voice broke towards the end. "Yesterday when you kissed me I really liked it but I don't how you feel. Fang I want you to be truth full with me. I don't want to be your little play thing, I don't think I'd be able to take that." I didn't know what to say to that. I wish I would've known she was feeling this way earlier.

"Max you're not, I would never see you as a play thing, I care too much about you to do that." I said pulling her into my arms and hugging her. She wrapped her arms around me and she nuzzled her face in my chest.

**Max POV **

I nuzzled my face in his chest feeling a little relieved after him telling me he wasn't just playing around with me and my feelings. I looked up at him and smiled. I still had my doubts though, if it wasn't just hormones why had he kissed me. He nuzzled his face against my neck and I felt his warm breath and it sent shivers down my spine. It also made me completely loose track of what I was thinking about unfortunately.

"Fang stop." I said. I didn't like being distracted and not completely in control of myself.

"Stop what, this?" He said amused. He kissed the crook of my neck lightely and it made me loose all coherent thought. I hated the control that he was having over me right now. How was it that a simple one of his kisses could be making me act like this.

"Fang no!" I half yelled half squeaked as I felt his teeth biting into my skin. I turned to jelly in his arms and surrendered to his caresses. I was infuriated at how he was controlling me but at the same time I enjoyed it. I started to feel scared. No one had ever been able to control me not at the school, not even Jeb and here I was being done just that by Fang. I felt so vulnerable, this was a feeling that was completely new to me and it frightened me. I pushed him away and stood up off the bed. I was shaking on the spot completely confused. I hadn't wanted to push him away but I felt vulnerable around him and it was something that I couldn't get used to.

"Max what's your problem seriously?" He asked me with a confused and almost pained expression on his face.

"You don't like it when I don't show any emotion and when I do you go ballistic and push me away." He said with a frustrated tone in his voice.

"This isn't the kind of emotion I want, not now. I can't be distracted I have the flock to take care of." I said in mock defense.

"You can't be distracted or you won't allow yourself to be?" I didn't know what to say to that. I didn't want to tell him the real reason that I felt scared and vulnerable not being able to control myself in his arms. The way he had complete control over me when he kissed me and when he touched me.

"I don't know how to." I whispered.

"Let me teach you." He said. For a fleeting moment I felt like I could let him.

"No, I'm just not ready for it." I said wiping angry tears away from my eyes with the back of my hand. He stood up standing in front of me. He took my chin with his fingers and raised my face so I would look at him. My chin quivered in his hold. I didn't want to cry.

"You're not telling me the whole truth are you, I can see it in your eyes. Why won't you trust me?" I could tell he was hurt by how I was acting and in turn it hurt me to see him like this.

"Fang you're the person that I trust the most in this world but-." I said my voice breaking.

"But what Max? Come on tell me the truth." Looking into his eyes I almost did but I looked away before I made that mistake.

"I just can't Fang I'm not ready." I said looking down at the floor.

"Ok, I won't make you tell me because sooner or later you're gonna want this." He said referring to himself and smirking at me. I looked opened mouthed at him not believing what he had just said and blushed a deep red.

"I'm always right." He whispered in my ear.

**Ok I'm going to leave it here. Please review don't be lazy. lol**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: All people I really am sorry for not updating and this chapter's really short, but I got over with this chapter and I think that it's gonna be easier for me from now on. I know what the rest of the story is going to be like so I'll be updating more frequently. Thanks for all the people who have reviewed. There were some anonymous reviews so I want to thank them on here. Thank you so much!!! This was like the longest author's note ever! Lol**

**Disclaimer: Look at other chapters.**

"Fang no stop it, that's- that's-." I stuttered.

"It's what?" He whispered in what almost seemed like a seductive voice. I shook my head trying to shake off this feeling I felt inside me. I wanted really bad to just be in his arms again but I was scared that if I did he would eventually grow tired of me and I didn't know if my heart could take something like that. Too many things had hurt me already I didn't want to let anyone else close enough to do that again. Jeb betraying us had left a hole in my heart and later finding out that he was my real dad hadn't made it much better, it had only made it feel like an even greater betrayal. I felt tears stinging my eyes so I quickly stopped thinking about that.

I looked up at the ceiling so my tears would go away.

"Max look I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you feel bad or anything." He said and I looked back at him. I tried to smile but it probably looked fake and strained.

"It's not your fault." I said truthfully. It wasn't his fault that I felt this way.

"It really isn't your fault Fang so don't worry about it." I said in a low voice.

"Max I can't help it." He said putting his arm around my waist. I relaxed in his hold for a little bit enjoying the warmth radiating off his skin and his smell that intoxicated me in a good way. I looked up at him and looked into his eyes. Their dark brown color seemed to pull me closer to him, like they were hypnotizing me. His face was now merely a couple centimeters from mine. His lips were so close and I wanted to feel them against mine again. He was closing the gap between us and my heart started to pound in my chest. I wanted to kiss him but I just couldn't. I pulled out of his arms at the last minute. I was shaking from head to toe. I wrapped my arms around myself to try and quell the shaking but I couldn't stop myself.

"I'm sorry Fang I ju-just can't." I said still shaking. I couldn't meat his eyes; I was scared to do so. What if he hated me now? He walked up to me and made me look up at him. I almost smiled when I saw that he wasn't mad. He looked like he understood.

"Are you ok? You're shaking really bad." He said looking at me with a worried expression in his eyes. I nodded because I couldn't quite trust my voice right now.

"I promise I won't do that again." He said with a tint of sadness in his voice.

"No I-." I started to blush really bad. What had I just said? What was I thinking?

"No what?" He said grinning at me. I searched my mind frantically trying to find an excuse, something. I came to a decision and I only hoped I wouldn't regret it later on.

"Fang I really do like you and if you can be patient and stuff, I really wanna try this with you." I said looking down at the floor, too embarrassed to actually look at him.

"You're serious?" He asked. I looked up at him and looking at him just made me surer that I did want to try it. I nodded and he picked me up in his arms hugging me really tight.

"I'll wait as long as I need to." He said looking into my eyes. I smiled at him, a real smile this time. I wrapped my arms around his neck hugging him close to me.

**A/N: I know it wasn't that good but please review anyways!! If you do I promise to not take as long to post as I did last time. : )**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks to all those people who reviewed, you make me feel so loved. I'm terribly sorry that I haven't updated, I just have a lot of things going on right now. I have a test soon so I have to study but I promise to update with more frequency.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Maximum Ride characters.**

"Fang can you let me go, I can't breathe." I said running out of breath. He let me down gently and I regained my breath.

"Uh sorry…." He said blushing but still grinning besides himself. I smiled back at him and his face lit up momentarily. He took a deep breath and put his mask on again. How was able to do that? And why did he always do that?

"Fang, why do you always do that?" I blurted out without thinking. He looked at me and I noticed he looked a little mad.

"Do what?" He pretended not to know what I was talking about.

"Hide your feelings." I said still looking him in the eyes. He was obviously contemplating what to say and he didn't look too comfortable talking about this.

"I don't." I glared at him.

"Fang it's pretty obvious you do." I said getting kind of mad. Why was he denying it? He merely shrugged it off and sat on the bed looking away from me.

"Don't you shrug your shoulders at me." I said walking over to him. I sat on the bed next to him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Fang come on at least look at me." I said shaking his shoulder. He turned around and looked at me with his emotionless eyes and it freaked me out to see his eyes so void of emotion.

"Fang you're eyes, are you doing this on purpose because it's not funny." He didn't say anything but his eyes changed a little I noticed some emotion in them. I hugged him tightly against me. Seeing his eyes like that made me feel like he wasn't there, that he was gone and I wanted to feel him to make sure he was still here.

I felt his arms wrap around me slowly and then tighten around me. Having his arms tight around me made me feel safe and relieved to have him like this.

"Fang I want you to trust me so that I can trust you." I said pulling away and looking at him.

"I'm just not used to showing what I'm feeling." He said looking away from me.

"Remember when we were at the school and they used to do all those tests on us?" He said staring off in to space. I didn't like talking about this specific subject anymore. I always tried to avoid it as much as possible.

"Mhm." I said in a low voice not knowing where this was going.

"Yeah I was always tried to stay quiet and not show them how much it hurt and the more times that it happened the more I would act like that around everyone else." He took a deep breath and put his face in his hands looking down at the floor.

"Fang I- you don't have to tell me." I said. I didn't like to talk about this anymore and I didn't want to know how bad the whitecoats had hurt him. It made me feel like I hadn't done enough, that I hadn't tried hard enough. If Jeb hadn't let us out of that place would we still be there, would we still even be alive. Remembering how they hurt the flock made me feel worthless as a leader. How many times had they gotten away with hurting them? How many times had I allowed them to get away with hurting them? Too many, I knew.

It infuriated me to know that I hadn't done anything, that if Jeb hadn't gotten us out of there we would all probably be dead now. I felt tears falling down my face. I faintly felt Fang's arms wrap around me. He pulled me tighter into his embrace and it actually felt comforting I didn't feel awkward or claustrophobic.

"Why Fang, why did I let them. I could have done something." I said still crying. He looked at me confused.

"Max, what are you talking about?" He asked me.

"I let them hurt you." I said in between sobs.

"No, don't say that, we were all young there was nothing that you could have done. Don't blame yourself for anything it's not your fault." He said running his fingers through my hair calming me down.

"But-." I started.

"Max stop it, you're being too hard on yourself." He said leaning over me and hugging me tightly in his arms.

I calmed down a bit when he did so.

"Fang I'm sorry." I said taking shaky breaths.

"Max stop it's not your fault." I wrapped my arms tight around him.

We stayed on the bed hugging him for another ten minutes and I was falling asleep when I felt him moving. My eyes snapped open in time to see him getting up.

"Fang, please don't go." I wanted him next to me, I felt cold without him there and his arms wrapped around me. He smiled at me and lay back down but didn't hug me.

"Fang, are you mad at me?" I whispered. He turned his head around and looked at me in an are-you-crazy kind off way.

"No, I didn't see you hugging some other guy so I don't really see why I would be mad at you." He said turning around to look at me.

"Why won't you hug me then?" I said looking at the sheets.

"Do you want me to?" He asked. I nodded and he got up. _He's leaving_. I felt tears form in my eyes when I felt him behind me pushing me so he could fit. Once he settled he wrapped an around my waist and stroked my hair with the other hand.

"Try and get some sleep." I heard him say.

"Fang it's like ten in the morning, I can't go to sleep right now." I said but even I could hear the tiredness in my voice. My eyes started to feel heavy and combined with the feeling of Fang's fingers I fell asleep almost instantly.

**Daniel 0: Thanks so much for the review!! It was one of the nicest ones I've gotten. You're e-mail didn't show up on the review, cause they block 'em. You can message me if you want. My e-mail is on my page.**

**Ok people I know I update pretty slow but please review. Give me at least 15 and I'll update. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** **Sorry I haven't updated but I had four tests this week plus it was Halloween so I've been busy. I'm also really sick. My voice is gone which totally sucks because I'm used to being able to talk loud and people being able to hear me. Oh well life goes on and so does this story so here goes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Maximum Ride characters.**

I shivered in the blankets and pulled them tighter around me, but I still felt cold. Why was I so cold? Then it clicked. I didn't feel Fang's warm body next to mine. I blindly moved my hands around the bed trying to figure out where he was. Where did he go this time? I asked myself. I got up and noticed there was a note on the pillow where Fang's head should have been.

_Max,_

_Went to go get you guys something to eat. Be back no later than four. Angel wanted to come along._

_-Fang_

Four? I looked at the clock and noticed it was fifteen minutes to four. Had I really slept that long? I went into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked pretty bad to say the least. My hair was all over the place, I looked really pale, and my clothes were all wrinkled from having slept in them.

I decided to take a shower really fast before Fang got back from wherever he had gone to get food. I grabbed a towel and some clothes from the shopping bag I had left by the door. I stripped down and turned the water really warm due to how cold it was outside. The water felt so good. I was scrubbing when my eyes landed on the scar I had on my wrist from that time at the beach when I had tried to take the chip out of my arm with the shell. I stopped scrubbing and thought back to that day. If Fang hadn't reached me in time I most likely would have died. I remembered how distraught he had been when he had seen me with my arm covered in blood. I remembered the promise I had made him, that I would never do anything to harm myself again. He was always there for me in some weird way. Even when we were fighting he always comforted me afterwards. Thinking about Fang put a smile on my lips and I felt a little better after remembering that time. I started to hurry realizing Fang would be here any minute.

Ten minutes later I stepped out of the shower and started changing. When I was changing I realized I hadn't gotten any pants. I mentally slapped myself. How could I forget to get pants? It's like one of the basic things you learn when you're old enough to dress yourself. I put my shirt and panties on and creaked the door open to see if anyone was in the room. When I saw that no one was there I tip-toed out of the bathroom and over to my shopping bag. I was looking through it when someone opened the door smacking me in the face.

"Ahhh." I screamed taken completely by surprise. I looked up and noticed it had been Fang who had opened the door. I glared at him but his attention wasn't on my eyes it was down south. I felt myself go completely red. I got up and his gaze didn't really leave my legs, and the fact that I was wearing silky black panties didn't help either. I slapped him across the face to knock some sense into him.

"Fang get out, can't you see I'm changing!" I yelled pushing him out the door. I slammed the door shut after he was out and leaned on it. I took deep breaths to calm myself down. If there was something that totally made me go over the edge was not respecting someone's privacy!

"Max, are you ok in there. Look I'm sorry I couldn't help it." I was fuming.

"Damn right you better be sorry." I said pretty much to myself since I didn't say it loud enough for him to hear on the other side of the door. Why was I so freaking paranoid. I mean so what if he saw me in my underwear? I'd known him for the majority of my life so what did it matter?

"Max come on, don't be like that, and open the door." I realized he was still out there waiting for me and I got up and opened the door. He was sitting in the hall leaning on the wall across from our room. He looked up at me and I thought I saw a blush creep onto his cheeks. He turned around to not stare.

"Aren't you going to put pants on?" He asked trying to look only at my eyes.

"I will once you get in here." I said crossing my arms over my chest. He smiled at me and got up. He bent over to pick up the bags and walked inside the room.

"I swear you're one of the most complicated people I've ever met. Now will you put some pants on, you're panties are too distracting." He said pointing at them.

"What don't you like them?" I said sarcastically grabbing a pair of jeans and pulling them on.

"Trust me I like them." I heard Fang mumble under his breath. He probably thought I hadn't caught it.

"I heard that." I said jumping up and down trying to get the pants on right.

"Someone's been gaining weight." Fang said in a sing-song voice trying to annoy me. I stuck my tongue out at him finally getting them on.

"They're skinny jeans you retard." He made a mock face like he had been offended and started taking the food out of the bags.

"What'd you get?" I said walking over to him.

"Close your eyes." He said. I looked at him confused but did so anyways. I heard rustling coming from the bags.

"Ok now you can open your eyes." I opened them and he was holding like five different types of chocolate chip cookie packages.

"I didn't know which ones you'd like so I just got the ones they had." I beamed a smile at him. I loved him so much right now. I took the packs out of his arms setting them down on the dresser and jumped into his arms.

"Thanks Fang." I said hugging him tight against me. He wrapped his arms around me and nuzzled his face in the crook of my neck.

"I should buy you cookies more often." He said chuckling lightly. I jumped off and looked up at him.

"It's not the cookies Fang it's you." I said. I hugged him and laid my head on his chest feeling the thump of his heart. I felt his hands running through my hair and I sighed loving the feel of his it.

"Come on let's eat before the food gets cold." He said. I noticed for the first time the boxes of pizza.

"What about the flock and Angel I thought you took her with you?" I asked him.

"They already ate earlier, they got hungry and I didn't want to wake you up so I let them order room service. Angel's sleeping, she was falling asleep on the way here" He said laughing a little towards the end.

We ate after that and were lying on the bed with my head on his chest when I started to get a really bad headache. I tried to hide it so I wouldn't make Fang worry but it was getting worse. Should I tell him? I asked myself. And if I did tell him, how could I tell him? I felt a sharp pain and I couldn't stop myself from letting out a small whimper.

"Max what's wrong?" I heard Fang ask. He sat up putting me gently on the bed.

"I'm ok it just hurt for a moment."

"It's not a brain attack?"

"No, it would have hurt much worse. Plus Jeb wouldn't be doing this anymore would he?" Fang stiffened at the mention of Jeb.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing I just don't completely trust him. I mean sure he's your dad and all but he's hurt you before." I should have been offended but I wasn't. Fang was right, we still couldn't completely trust Jeb even if he had turned out to be my father.

"Yeah I guess so." I said half-heartedly.

"I don't want to be mean or anything Max, I'm just saying you know." He said looking me in the eyes.

"Don't worry about it, I get what you mean." I told him stroking his cheek lightly to reassure him. He took my hand in his and stroked it gently while he stared into space. From the way his jaw was clenched I could tell he was a little worried and that he was thinking hard about something.

"Max?" He said. He wasn't looking at me, he was still looking outside.

"What?" I asked him.

"We have to leave soon. We've been here for too long already." Now that I thought about it, he was right. We'd been here for almost three or four days.

"We don't have to leave I mean Itex is gone so there shouldn't be anyone chasing us." I told him.

"I know that but you never know. Plus maybe we could go visit your mom if you want." He said looking down at me. I thought about it and it wasn't a bad idea. I hadn't seen her in like three months already. She hadn't heard from us in a long time already.

"Yeah she's probably going crazy. From not seeing or hearing from us in so long."

"And she could even make some of those cookies you seem to be obsessed with." He said grinning down at me.

**A/N: Ok people's I need your cooperation for the next chapter. I read the Maximum Ride books like three months ago so I don't remember where Dr. Martinez lives so if you guys could help me out by telling me I'd really appreciate it. I'd also like to know how old Ella is. Please review!!!!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I'm truly sorry to all you people who reviewed. This week just hasn't been my week to say the least. I wasn't able to reply to most of my reviews, something which I really enjoy doing, because I accidentally blocked any e-mails from fanfiction. So I'd like to thank all of you who reviewed on here. Thank you all so much!!!!!!! I've also had lots of homework and it eats up my time, I hate having my schedule forced to revolve around school. Ahhhhh. Anyways, I finally finished this chapter at 11:08 p.m. and I found that it was easier because my place is so quiet right now. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!!!!**

Chapter 12

**Fang POV**

_We were at the school again in cages locked up like animals. I looked through the bars in my cage and saw Nudge, Iggy, Angel, and Gazzy but I couldn't see Max anywhere. I looked harder but realized she wasn't here. Someone picked up my cage brusquely and threw it onto a cart. They rolled me through a long white hallway. I felt a heavy feeling in my stomach. Something bad was going to happen, I could feel it in my gut. _

_The person stopped rolling the cart outside a large metal door. It was an eraser. It had a huge evil grin plastered on his face and I wanted so bad to knock right off his stupid face. It opened the large metal door by sliding a card along a scanner. The door opened with a loud clunk. _

_The room was high-tech, with lots of monitor screens showing images of different rooms. I looked around the room and felt my heart sink despite myself as I saw Jeb turn around and look at me. He signaled something at the eraser and the eraser unlocked my cage. I was too much in shock to try and run. How come Jeb was back here? He was betraying us again. The eraser cuffed my wrists behind me and held my arms tightly._

"_Fang, how nice of you to join us." He said. _

"_As if I had a choice." I stated back spitting venom with every word. _

"_Same old Fang I see." He said grinning at me._

"_Why are we here, and what did you do to Max, where is she?" I asked that smile of his getting on my last nerve. _

"_Ah Max, she's the reason I had you brought here."_

"_What's Max got to do with anything?" I asked confused._

"_Take a look." He said pointing at the biggest screen. I looked at it and I saw Max being dragged by two erasers. It was Max but she had bruises on her body. I could tell she was in pain. I saw Omega walk inside the room with eagerness clearly on his features. _

"_Let her go!" I yelled at Jeb. _

"_You'll want to see this." He said grinning at me._

"_You demented piece of shit let her go!" I yelled at him again struggling with the eraser to let me go. He ignored me and looked back up at the screen. One of the erasers holding her pulled her head by her hair to look at Omega._

"_You don't know how much I've waited to get you like this." Said Omega slapping Max hard across the face raking his metallic claws across on her face. She screeched out in pain and I struggled harder, but to no avail. He wound his arm back and delivered a hard blow to her stomach. She yelled out in pain and fell clutching her stomach with her hands. The erasers got her back up and held her up by the arms. Omega hit her in the stomach again harder than the last time knocking the air out of her. She fell again but caught herself with her hands. Omega picked her up by the neck and threw across the floor like a rag doll. Before she could get up he had her in his grip choking her, cutting off her air. _

"_Stop him, he's going to kill her." I yelled at Jeb, but seemed to be gone not looking away from the screen with a grin on his face. She was desperately clawing at his arms with less strength every second trying to loosen his hold._

"_She's your daughter, she's dying." I struggled against the eraser and the cuffs holding me harder. _

"_Fang!" I faintly heard someone call my name. I broke the cuffs and now the eraser was in front off me. I punched it on the jaw and it let out a small girl-like scream. _

"Fang get up!" My eyes snapped open and I saw Max over me shaking my shoulders and straddling my legs with hers. When she noticed I was awake she reached over me and turned the lamp on my nightstand on. She got up and sat down next to me. I lay there stunned for a couple of minutes when I sat up and looked at Max. She was holding the side of her face and I realized I must have hit her, thinking it had been the eraser. I moved closer to her and took her hand away. She had a bruise right under her cheekbone.

"Max, I'm sorry, let me go get some ice." I got up and walked over to the mini fridge and got some ice. I put some into a tiny sandwich bag and took one of my shirts and wrapped it around the bag so it wouldn't feel too cold.

"Man Fang you pack a punch." She said as I walked back into the room. She still had her hand covering her face when I sat down next to her.

"Here let me." She took her hand away and it looked worse than it did a couple minutes ago.

"Lay down." She did so and I was going to put the bag on her cheek.

"No, I'll do it." She said suddenly and took the bag. She winced as it touched her cheek and I felt bad for being the cause of it. She took a deep breath and relaxed a bit.

"Fang?" I didn't hear her at first; I couldn't get that image out of my head. I kept on seeing Max slowly loosing her life and then Jeb as if he had been enjoying seeing her like that.

"Fang!" She was sitting now in front of me now and she was slightly shaking my shoulders. I looked at her and I couldn't help but wrap my arms around her.

"Fang what happened?" She asked me. I felt her finger running down my back softly and it made me look up at her.

"It was a dream umm nightmare." I said looking away. I didn't know if I should tell her what had happened because it was like treading on ice when we talked about it. I didn't know if she would feel offended, sad, or what.

"I heard you say stuff about Jeb and me." She whispered. I looked her in the eyes and I wasn't really sure what she was feeling at the moment. It looked like mixture between sadness and anger.

**Max POV**

I didn't know how to feel about what I had heard. I wasn't even sure about what to make out of the words I'd heard, but it had sounded really bad. I didn't know if I should feel angry at Jeb because of what was happening to Fang or sad because it felt like Fang and Jeb would never really get along and Jeb was my dad and well Fang was my guy per say.

"Can you tell me what happened in your nightmare?" He looked at me with doubt.

"I-I…" He shook his head saying no.

"Fang, please." I wanted to know, so I could kind of get an insight at how Fang felt about Jeb.

"I just don't trust him, I can't make myself forget what happened at the school and the whitecoats, not this soon." He looked up at me as he said this and I saw the distrust that he really felt towards Jeb.

"I know he's you're dad and I really wish I could trust him, for you if not for anything else." I couldn't help but smile despite the circumstances.

"I get it, that you don't trust him. I don't even know how to feel about him." I had moved my face too much that time and my hand went to my cheek again.

"Damn, I'm glad I'm not your enemy." I had been trying ignoring the pain while we were talking but it was hurting although it had hurt way worse a little while ago.

"I really am sorry, I didn't mean to." He said laying me down on the bed gently.

"I know you wouldn't hurt me, especially not on purpose." I said feeling sleepy. I suppressed a yawn not wanting to move my face too much and it came out a little weird. Fang grinned a little and started to stroke my hair gently sending me to sleep.

"Fang, will you please turn off the light?" He reached over and clicked the lamp off. I felt him put a blanket over me and I patted the spot next to me motioning for Fang to lie down next to me. I felt his arm wrap around me and I felt truly secure with him next to me.

I fell asleep really anticipating seeing my mom again.

**Ok peoples please review!!!!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to update, but I got sick…. again and I couldn't even get out of bed for the past two days. I'm feeling much better today, thank God. Also, of course teachers crammed all the tests possible before we left for break so I had to study. It was also the end of our grading period so I had to turn in some unfinished work. As you see my week hasn't been easy. Anyways I'm finally updating and I hope you all like this new chapter. **

I woke up and I noticed that it was still really early. The sun wasn't yet out, just a dim light tinting the room with a baby blue color. I looked over and I saw Fang sleeping next to me. His breath was light so he was still asleep. I felt tempted to run my fingers along his face but I refrained myself from doing so, not wanting to wake him up when he was so sound asleep. I got up as slowly and as silently as I could and made my way to the bathroom, making sure to take some clothes with me.

I walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror, the bruise was still there, I noticed. It had already started healing but it was still noticeable. I lightly touched it and it didn't hurt too much. I sighed and stripped down making sure the water was warm before stepping into the shower. I just stood there for a couple of minutes, letting the warm loosen my muscles, relaxing me. I remembered that we were leaving to go to my mom's place today and I started to hurry up a little faster. I lathered my hair with some strawberry scented shampoo and quickly sponged.

I stepped out of the shower and dried myself off. I wrapped my hair in a towel so it would dry faster and stepped out into the room. Fang was still sleeping, something that seemed weird to me considering the noise the shower must have made. I walked over to him and shook him to wake him up. He turned away from me trying to ignore me.

"Fang get up." I said shaking him again. He groaned and looked at the clock before looking at me.

"Max, it's six thirty, at least let me sleep for another half hour." He protested.

"No, I want to get to my mom's as soon as we can." He protested one more time and finally got up.

"Fang, do you know my mom's phone number or have it written down somewhere?" He looked up at me confused, still half asleep.

"Yeah I think I have it written down somewhere, let me check." He got up and rummaged through his backpack for a couple of minutes and finally took a piece of paper out of one of his jeans.

"Here, I think this is it." He said handing me a crumpled piece of paper.

"Thank you so much, I'm going to call her and give her a heads up that we're going."

"Ok, I'm going to go take a shower." I nodded and he went into the bathroom closing the door behind him. I walked over to the phone and dialed the number, it rang three times and then I heard a girl's voice on the other end of the line, but it didn't sound like Ella.

"Umm is this Ella?" I asked hesitantly.

"No, I think you've got the wrong number." She said.

"Oh I'm sorry to have bothered you then." I choked out.

"No problem." I heard the dial tone signaling that she had hung up and I clicked 'end' putting the phone down on the nightstand and sat down. Why'd he have that girl's number? I took a deep breath, not wanting to overreact and jump to any type of conclusions. I waited for Fang to come out of the shower and when he did he looked so hot with the water dripping from his hair that I almost forgot about the whole thing.

"Did you call you're mom already?" He asked me walking towards me and sitting down next to me.

"Some girl picked up Fang, it wasn't her number." I said through gritted teeth not looking at him. I didn't realize I was so mad until I heard myself talk.

"Who was it?" I asked a little more calm.

"I don't know, let me see the paper." I handed it to him and he looked at the back.

"Alex." He mumbled trying to remember something.

"Alex, she's a girl I met at the mall the other day." He said shrugging and walked to his backpack.

"You are such a hypocrite!" I yelled at him. He looked obviously surprised at my outburst.

"You get all mad because I hug some guy at the mall, when you'd probably been doing the same thing a couple of minutes before!" I yelled.

"I can't believe you, honestly!" I needed to punch something but there was nothing. Fang started to walk towards me and I don't know what got into me. I raised my hand in a flash and I slapped him hard on the cheek. He looked back at me and I saw that I had scratched him and his cheek was bleeding.

"Are you done?" He asked me. His voice was calm but I could tell he was hurt by looking into his eyes.

"That girl gave me her phone number, but that was it. You can think what you want." He said and walked away, out into the corridor. I had hit him. That was just something that we didn't do. It wasn't a rule but it was just a silent agreement that we all agreed to. The look of sadness in his eyes when he'd looked at me. I felt tears stinging my eyes. I didn't want to cry, I couldn't let them see me like this. It was bad enough they'd see the blood on his cheek and they weren't stupid they'd figure out it had been me.

I walked out into the hallway, I wanted to apologize. I was walking through the corridor when Angel came out of her room. She looked at me and then at my face. She didn't look away.

"Max, what happened? Fang was bleeding and then y-you." She touched her cheekbone and I was confused for a second, but hen I realized what she was talking about. She thought Fang I had-.

"No sweetie, that's not what happened." I said shaking my head for emphasis.

"Then why was fang bleeding and why do you have a bruise on your face?" She asked me confused.

"It was an accident." It was half the truth. She nodded her head but she still had some doubt in her eyes.

"Angel, where's Fang?" I asked her urgently.

"He's in the bathroom in my room." I rushed past her and went into her and Nudge's room. Nudge looked up at me with wide eyes.

"Max what-." I walked up to the bathroom brushing Nudge's question of by putting my hand up.

"Can you too step out for a minute; I need to talk to Fang." They nodded and walked out of the room silently. I reached up to knock on the door but before I could Fang had opened it and was standing in front of me. I looked into his eyes and they were void of emotion. Somehow it hurt more to seem him like this than seeing him sad or mad at me.

"What do you want?" He asked me in a monotone voice.

"Fang I'm sorry." Was all I could say. I looked down at the floor not able to meet his gaze like that. After he didn't say anything for two minutes I looked up again and he was just staring at me.

"Say something, don't just stand there." I half yelled half squeaked in frustration.

"Why do you always jump to conclusions?" He asked me. This time he sounded a little angry.

"Well what did you want me to think?" I yelled at him.

"I just thought you trusted me more." He said, I noticed the anger in his voice.

"You've got to admit that it looked bad, I mean come on. You probably would have erupted in anger if that had been me with some guy's number in my pocket!" I yelled at him. I noticed his anger die down.

"Yeah you're probably right but I wouldn't have gone as far as to hit you." He hissed.

"Fang…" I looked up at his eyes. He was right and it hurt.

"I just came here to say I was sorry. I'm going to go start packing." I whispered. I walked out into the corridor. I felt the familiar sting in my eyes, but I was able to hold the tears in until I reached my room.

I locked the door behind me and let the sobs come. It had been nice while it had lasted but things hadn't really changed.

**Ok peoples, I know I took long to update but please review! **

**Love, **

**dreamtofly**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I'm sorry for not updating in so long. I've just been busy with homework and all. I fell into a depression this last week and I'm still not feeling much better. I got some good news today though so I started feeling a little better which is why I started to write today. ) This wont be one of the best chapters by far but I hope some of you like it.**

**Max POV**

I faintly heard Fang calling my name and I tried to stop crying but I couldn't catch my breath. I managed to compose myself a bit and I heard him banging on the door. I stood up and the room started to spin. I grabbed onto the dresser to try and steady myself. I heard the banging on the door and the sound reverberated in my head. I put my hands over my ears to try and block out the noise and I lost by balance and fell. My vision went blurry around the edges and I lost consciousness.

**Fang POV**

I walked out of Angel's room a little after Max. I should have just tried to calm her down, I told myself. I was outside the door and I heard someone crying, it was Max in there. I tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Max, open the door." But her crying didn't stop. I could hear her ragged breathing from outside.

"Max!" Iggy came out of his room and jogged towards me.

"What happened, why's she crying?" He asked sounding a little worried.

"We go into an argument, and she locked herself in the room."

"We have to get her out of there, she doesn't sound good."

We looked at each other agreeing and hit the door together. It didn't give and we tried again. It fell and Iggy caught the door. Max was on the floor and she was unconscious. I gently picked her up and laid her on the bed, putting her head on a pillow.

"Iggy can you go get me a wet towel." I said. Her face was stained with tears.

"Yeah hold on." He set the door against the wall and went over to the bathroom.

"Max..." What was wrong with her? Why had she fainted?

**Max POV**

I opened my eyes slowly and saw Fang sitting on the edge of the bed next to me. He looked over at me and noticed I was awake.

"Max are you ok?" He asked getting the towel off my forehead. I nodded and my head pounded. I raised my hands to my head and held my head.

"Uhh, my head hurts." I said weakly.

"Where is everyone?" I asked opening my eyes again.

"I sent them to finish packing." He said in a low voice. He was thinking, I could tell that much from his face.

"Let's get going." I said sitting up. I stumbled a bit around the room, and grabbed my clothes that were lying around, putting them into my pack.

"Max, are you sure you're ok to fly?"

"I'm fine." I said. I was feeling better, a little tired but I wasn't going to tell him.

"Max listen I-." He started.

"If we leave now, we can make it to my mom's house today." I cut him off.

"Max, will you just shut up and listen." I looked over at him and glared.

"Whatever you've got to say, say it fast, I want to leave already." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Max, you're overreacting, and it's not good for you." I looked at him flabbergasted. How would he know what was good for me? If he knew what was good for me then he wouldn't have kept that girl's number.

"Oh please." I scoffed. He looked at me and I felt shivers run down my spine from the anger in his eyes. He stormed his way over to his backpack and slung it over his shoulder brusquely.

"I'll go check us out." He said walking out of the room and slamming the door behind him. I screamed in frustration. I got my stuff, shoved them in my backpack and walked out of the room, also slamming the door behind me.

I reached the lobby and everyone was already there. They looked up when I walked in but didn't comment on my mood. They just followed behind me and we took off into the air behind the hotel.

**A/N: I know it's short and it's not very good, but please be nice in your reviews. Love you all. **


	15. Chapter 15

**  
**

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in such a long time but stuff have come up and I haven't really had the time to write, so please forgive : ) **

**It's a short chapter but I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Chapter 15**

It was dark already, somewhere around nine or ten. I hoped mom didn't go to sleep very early because I didn't want to bother her. I was still simmering from my conversation with Fang earlier and everyone had avoided talking with both me and Fang noticing our moods.

I sighed angrily and tried to push the whole situation into the back of my mind. I focused on the ground, trying to remember where the house was located. I followed my instincts and little by little I started recognizing a couple of places. After a bit of flying around and getting a couple of looks from the flock, I finally recognized the neighborhood, and finally the house. I swooped down into their backyard, landing under the huge tree in the corner of the yard.

I could see that they were still up. There were lights turned on inside and the TV was on in the living room. I remembered the last time I had been here, getting sedated, making a fool of myself, I remembered angrily recalling the slurred words I had uttered while under the anesthesia. I held my hands in tight fists, so tight that my knuckles were white. I needed to calm down I realized. I dug my thumb nail into my index finger, something that always seemed to relax me a little bit. I leaned against the tree for a couple seconds and relaxed my breathing. When I opened them I noticed the flock was giving me weird looks. I ignored them and didn't even glance at Fang.

I walked around to the front porch with the flock slowly following me close behind. I walked up to the door and hesitated a bit before reaching up and knocking on the door.

"I'll get it." I heard Ella say.

"It's ok I'll do it." I heard mom say. My heart started to pound. The door opened and we looked at each other.

"Oh my god, Max." Before I knew I was in her arms and I was hugging her back.

"Max!" I heard Ella yell and I felt another pair of arms circle my waist. After a minute of this mom pulled away and looked behind me.

"It's so nice to see you all, I was wondering if I would ever see any of you again." She said looking back at me with a fake frown on her face.

"Well Fang told Max we should come because Max was having all these headaches and she passed out the other day." Angel said before I could stop her. I looked at her scolding her with my eyes. Everything got suddenly quieter and I felt them all looking at me. I ran my hand through my hair feeling exasperated. I hadn't really been planning on telling her first thing we got here. I looked up at my mother and I noticed a worried look in her eyes.

"It's really no big deal." I said trying to break the awkward silence. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Fang look at me with a threatening expression in his eyes. I looked away a bit shamefully.

"Why don't we get inside, it's a little chilly out here." Mom said ushering us all in.

"Have you kids eaten yet?" She asked looking at all of us.

"Can we order pizza?" Gazzy asked.

"Sure what topping are you guys going to want?" They all followed her into the kitchen where the phone was except for Fang and me. I sat down and looked nowhere in particular, spacing out a bit. Fang walked into my line of vision snapping me out of my trance and sat down next to me.

"Were you even planning on saying anything to her?" He asked.

"Yes." I whispered.

"You can go ahead and fool them but I saw that look in your eyes when Angel said that to Ms. Martinez." He said not even looking at me.

"Don't pretend like you know me so well because you don't." I retorted.

He looked at me with a smirk on his face. He inched closer to me until I felt the heat emanating from his body warming my skin. His mouth was next to my ear now and his breath was sending shivers down my spine.

"I know you better than you think, for example I know what you like." He said moving on top of me and nuzzling my neck sending shivers down my back.

"Fang please don't do that." I said, feebly trying to push him away. He was right saying that I liked it but I couldn't help but feel like he had complete control over me and angry tears made their way down my face.

"Get off of her!" I heard my mom yell. Fang startled and quickly pulled away from me. His eyes widened caught as he was on top of me and tears streaming down my face. I wiped away at the tears on my cheeks hurriedly and pushed Fang off where he ungracefully landed on his backside.

"Ms. Martinez, really it's not what it look like." He said trying to defend himself.

"Well then why does Max have tears running down her face?" She asked him looking at me directing the question to me as well. I couldn't tell her, they couldn't know that I was afraid of control, how stupid would that sound to them. It made sense to me but they wouldn't understand.

Fang looked at me asking the same question with his eyes. All their questioning looks were overwhelming me and I did what first came to my mind, I ran out into the backyard and took off into the sky.

**A/N: I know it's pretty short but please review!!! Lets try and reach 200 shall we!?!?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Maximum Ride characteres.**

**Chapter 16**

**Fang POV **

She tasted so good. I knew she loved it when I kissed her neck, not to mention how much I liked it. Her scent overwhelmed and dazed me making me completely unaware of all my other senses.

"Get off of her!" I heard Ms. Martinez yell. The yell startled me and I pulled away from Max. I looked at Max and I noticed she had tears running down her cheeks and then realized how bad it probably looked from her mom's point of view. I felt Max's arms push hard against my chest and next thing I knew I was pushed onto the floor. I was too distracted so it wasn't one of my most elegant landings.

"Ms. Martinez, really it's not what it looks like." I said trying to defend myself. What was I thinking doing that in here where anyone could walk in?

"Well than why does Max have tears running down her face?" Why was she crying? I asked myself. I looked over at her asking her with my eyes. Everyone directed their attention towards her. She looked around like a frightened doe trapped and a shooting of pain went to my heart at seeing her like that.

She suddenly stood up and bolted out through the back door. I stood there stunned for like a second when I finally reacted and hurried after her.

I spotted her not too far away and took off into the air. I flapped my wings as hard and fast as they would go and I was finally catching up to her.

"Max stop!" I yelled. Her flying was becoming dangerous; she was veering in different directions and making sudden dips in the air. She could loose control at any moment and fall out of the sky.

As I processed this I heard a scream erupt out of Max and it had happened. She was falling and had no control over her wings. They were being twisted to and fro and I could only imagine the pain going through her.

"Max!" I plunged down after her and I felt the air burning my eyes and my hair whipped back. I reached down to her and caught her in my arms trying hard not to hurt her wings any further.

The ground was still coming at us and I didn't know how I was going to manage to land. I screamed as I opened my wings and the wind all but tore my wings off. I fought back the pain and used the last of my strength to open my wings a bit and slow down our fall. By no means was I going to be able to completely stop the fall so at the last minute I flipped us over so that I was on the bottom.

With a loud thump we landed on the hard, cold earth and I felt the air get knocked out of my lungs. I gasped for air and had to push Max off getting on all fours and coughing violently. I felt pain shoot throughout my entire body at every cough and finally collapsed taking shaky breaths.

I looked over at Max lying on the floor next to me. She was unconscious but I could see the pain etched across her face. I slowly and carefully got up and looked Max over.

Her wings were made a mess of and I was pretty sure she had pulled some muscles.

"Max……." I stroked her face and collapsed on the ground next to her completely beat.

About ten minutes later I heard her moving making the leaves on the ground rustle. Sounds of pain came from her and I hesitantly sat up.

**Max POV**

Pains in my back woke me up slowly. I regained consciousness and as I moved I couldn't help but groan in pain. Everything came flooding back to me and I felt a lump rise in my throat. I looked at my surroundings and Fang was next to me lying on his back. He turned and looked at me and we looked at each other for a moment.

"You scared me." He said looking directly into my eyes. He got up and I noticed he did so very slowly.

"Fang are you ok?" He nodded slowly and sat closer to me. He put a hand to my cheek and his warm hand felt wonderful on my face.

"What happened?" I whispered. He looked at me and I could see that he was worried and in pain.

"I followed after you, you lost control, started falling and I tried to stop us from doing so, but I guess that didn't work out." He said grinning trying to ease the mood but it didn't reach his eyes. He was in pain, I could tell from the way he moved and it was my fault. It was my fault that he was hurt.

I couldn't look at him I felt so guilty.

"I'm sorry." I heard him say. "I shouldn't have done that."

"Yeah that wasn't the smartest thing to do, with my mom right in the next room." I said a small grin on my lips. He laughed and then sucked in a breath. I looked over at him and his face was contorted in pain.

"Fang, what's wrong?" I asked him. I got up and leaned over him.

"Max," He said weakly. "My wings."

"We need to get back to the house." I said trying to sound calm although on the inside I felt like falling apart. His breathing was coming out a little ragged from the pain.

"Can you walk, the house is about twenty minutes away walking?" He nodded and I helped him up.

He was able to walk for most of the way but when we were a block or so away from the house I had to carry him, holding him up by wrapping one his arms around my shoulders. I was exhausted and my wings were searing with pain at this point. When we finally reached the house I called out to Iggy, knowing he would be able to hear us with his hearing expertise.

I couldn't keep myself up a second longer and my legs collapsed under me, bringing Fang and I falling down to the ground. I felt everything tune out and I lost consciousness again.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. I'll update again sometime this weekend.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Now I know you all probably want to kill me in the most torturous way possible because I haven't updated in so long but today I wrote and extra long chapter to try and make up for the long time without updating. I really no on to blame except school and I hope that answer satisfies you because I have pretty much no other excuse. I just had like a total epiphany and was filled with energy to write this chapter today so I got my sister's laptop and I got to work. Anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter because I sure as heck enjoyed writing it and if I do say so myself it came out pretty good. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Maximum Ride characters. **

Chapter 17

I wanted to get up, I wanted to know if Fang was alright, but every time I tried to move my limbs felt like they weighed a ton. I struggled to stay awake, to move but I eventually fell asleep. 

………………….

I took a shuddering breath and realized I could move but it hurt to do so. I looked around and noticed I was alone and probably in my mom's room. I moved to get up and gave a pained gasp at the stinging pain in my back. My whole body was sore and my movements were stiff after not using my muscles for I had no idea how long. The clock on the bedside table read 1: 30 a.m. and I wondered how many days I had been out. 

"Fang!" I gasped. My heart thudded in my chest and I felt my eyes start to water remembering how he had hurt himself to save me. I hurried off the bed but collapsed in heap on the floor due to the weakness in my body. I started to sob quietly trying to muffle the sounds with my arm, too proud to want anyone hearing me. 

"Max, sweetie, are you ok?" I heard my mom say coming into the room and hurrying to my side. 

"Sweetie calm down, what happened?" She asked brushing the hair out of my face.

"Where's Fang, how is he, is he okay?" I asked panicking. She looked at me, a look that worried me. She looked at me with a pitying look, a guilty look. 

"Mom……" I said as if on my last breath. 

"Max, sweetie, there was nothing I could do I-I had to call Jeb." She looked away from me as she said his name. 

"You called Jeb?" I yelled. 

"Max there was nothing else I could do; he knows you and your anatomy better than I do. I had to call him so Fang wouldn't have any permanent disabilities." She said apologetically. 

"Is Fang at least ok?" I asked partly dreading the answer. 

"As far as we know he's doing ok but he has been slipping in and out of consciousness a lot." She said quietly.

"Can I go see him?" I asked her. 

"You've got that look in your eyes, you love him don't you, sweetie, promise that we'll have a chance to talk later." She said gripping the sides of my arms urgently. I looked down at my hands blushing.

"Mom please, can I just go see him?" 

"Yeah just promise ok…….." I nodded and got up slowly, as to not fall again. 

"Come on I'll help you." We walked out of the room and I looked into the living room. Everyone was asleep. Gazzy had Angel in his arms, Nudge was lying in Iggy's lap and Ella was curled up in the armchair.

"Come on, we should let them sleep, they haven't been able to the last couple days" She whispered.

When my mom opened the door to Ella's bedroom door the first thing I noticed was Jeb standing against the wall. I hadn't seen him a while but my bitterness was still there. I gave him a scathing look, in my defense, old habits die hard.

"You're up." 

"Thanks for stating the obvious!" I was anxious; I wanted to be alone with Fang. 

"Max be prudent, he's helping Fang." My mom said next to me. 

"That's a first!" I retorted. He sighed and pushed away from the wall.

"Why don't we leave you two alone, come on." He said motioning to my mom. She gave me a worried look and then followed Jeb out the door, closing it behind her. 

My anger left the room with Jeb and without my mom I felt a little more alone, more insecure. I slowly walked over to Fang and knelt by his bedside. Looking at him like this, so vulnerable knowing it was my fault brought tears to my eyes. I took his hand in my own and I traced the lines on his palm. 

"I'm so sorry Fang." I whispered. "I really wish you were awake, I don't know what to do anymore." I would probably never be able to express it in words, how much I needed him. He always helped me make the decisions and was always there taking care of me. I didn't know how to survive without him, it felt like a huge part of me was gone without him. 

I stayed there holding his hand for a while until I started to feel drowsy. I started to stand but when I tried Fang's hand had a grip on mine. 

"Stay here." He said. His voice was so light no regular person would've been able to hear him. 

"Please Max." 

"Ok." My voice cracked and I was pretty sure I was close to tears. I sat down next to him. 

"No, you're going to get tired from sitting, lay down." I did so; I moved over him and lay down next to him. 

"Mmmm," he sighed contentedly. "Did you get hurt?" 

"Not as much as you probably did." He grunted in response. "I'm sorry." I choked up and started to cry. He wrapped an arm around me and tucked me under his chin. 

"Don't cry Max." I took a shaky breath and stopped crying after a few moments. I cuddled in the crook of his arm and gently draped an arm over his waist as to not hurt him. My eyes started to feel heavy and I fell asleep as close to Fang as I could not wanting to let him go, ever. 

…………………..

"Max, get up." I felt my mom gently shaking my shoulders, trying to wake me. I grunted in response and cuddled closer to Fang. 

"Max come on. Jeb needs to check on Fang." At this I opened my eyes and shot up into a sitting position. My body protested at the quick movement and I wrapped my arms around my torso, where the pain was mostly centered. 

"What does he want to check, why?" My mom gave me a worried look. 

"He just wants to check how he's healing and I think you should let him take a look at you too." She said hesitantly already anticipating a tantrum. I looked over to the door and noticed Jeb was there. I merely shrugged my shoulders, not a very good idea, and slowly got off the bed. 

"What do you need a verbal invitation?" I sarcastically said to Jeb motioning to Fang. He walked over to the side of the bed and started take off his old bandages and started putting some new ones after checking Fang for any abnormalities in his healing. 

I looked down at my torso and noticed for the first time that I also had dressings around it. 

"Why'd you bandage our torsos?" I asked to see who would respond and see who had done them. 

"Because knowing you and Fang, you'd have pulled a muscle if I hadn't. They're there to restrain you from moving too much." Jeb answered. He had done it and it surprised me that he had taken the time to do so and not just telling mom to do it. 

"Oh." I merely responded. He finished wrapping the bandages around Fang and he looked over at me with a questioning look. He was giving me a choice. 

"I-I'd rather mom do it, if she can?" I looked over at my mom and she nodded. 

"If that's what you want, then I'm no one to tell you, you can't." He'd been trying to get me to do what he wanted for my entire life and suddenly he was letting me choose. I nodded and my mom took me to her room. 

While she was taking off the dressings we didn't talk. I noticed she was thinking hard about something and I wondered if it had anything to do with what she wanted to talk to me about last night. 

Finally the silence was getting unsettling and I decided to ask her.

"Mom what are you thinking about?" 

"Oh I guess it's just me but I'm just worried about you."

"Why it seems like I'm healing just fine." I said trying to reassure her.

"It's not that it's just that I see you and how much you seem to care about Fang and I don't know what to think about you two."

"But why? There's nothing to worry about mom, seriously."

"I know it's probably me just making a big deal out of nothing but I've noticed what a strong bond you two have." She paused for a moment before she continued. "Max is there anything going on between you two that I should know about as your mother." She asked.

"Mom!" I yelled in embarrassment. "It's nothing like what I think you're getting at." I said putting emphasis on 'you're.' 

"I never said anything like that; you're the one who thought it. I gave you no reason to believe that." She said putting an emphasis on the last word. 

"It was implied." I pointed out. 

"I gave you no reason to believe that unless you two are…….." 

"Mom we are not doing anything inappropriate, nothing like what you think we're doing." As much as I wish we would I added in my head. 

"Ok, just one more question and promise you won't freak out ok?" I nodded.

"He's not forcing you to do anything is he?" She said cautiously. 

"No! He wouldn't do something like that!" She had been right about the freaking out part.

"Why would you even ask something as stupid as that?" I yelled defending Fang.

"I have reason to after what I saw before you took off flying." I remembered and realized why she would think something like that.

"Well he isn't and that's final." I said.

"Well then why were you-." She got cut off by me.

"That's my problem." I said with a note of finality.

"Max I'm your mother and I want to know." She said a little more sternly. 

"Oh please I've known you for two years!" I said putting up two fingers. She looked at me with first a look of surprise then anger and then finally dejection. She got up, fixed her clothes and went to the door. 

"If I had known about you I swear to you I would've searched for you." She said looking at the door before opening it and walking out. 

"Mom no come back, don't leave me!" I yelled before collapsing into a heap on the bed. Alone again were the words that ran through my head. I always managed to push away anyone who cared for me. Breathing was becoming difficult and it felt like my lungs were getting smaller and smaller until I lost consciousness. Last thing I heard was someone calling my name but not loud enough to figure out whose voice it was. 

…………………

When I woke up again my throat was dry and I had a pounding headache. I looked around and I saw Jeb and my mom talking in the corner of the room. 

"She blames _me_ for not being there." She said and it sounded like she was crying. 

"Trust me I've had to deal with her insults and reproaches for years and I know when she means certain things and when she doesn't. Take my word for it when I say that when she found out you were her mom that was probably one of the happiest moments of her life." He said with a chuckle after the previous comment. She laughed a little bit and then sighed. 

"Why do you think she lost consciousness?" She asked Jeb. 

"I talked to the flock and they said that she and Fang were having problems so I'm guessing she had a nervous breakdown. What I think she needs right now is support from all off of us including me and I'm trying to but I know she's going to test my patience with that smart tongue of hers." He said sounding defeated already. I laughed a little at that. They heard me and turned around to look at me. Jeb looked like he thought I'd lost it and my mom looked worried. 

"You sounded funny right there Jeb." I said still laughing although my throat protested. 

"Well I'm glad to be the cause of your laughter. I'll go get you some water you sound like an animal being strangled. I glared at him as he walked out of the room. 

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to say that. It's just that-." 

"It's ok you're dad told me about your outbursts. I'm just not used to it like he is. As long as you don't rub off on Ella. You've had a rough upbringing so I don't blame you for being a little overprotective."

"I am not overprotective!" I said undignified. She laughed.

"Oh I beg to differ you're over protective of the flock, especially Fang, and most of all you protect yourself from being emotionally hurt." She said more seriously. I rolled my eyes playfully although I realized how much truth her statements held. 

"Has Fang woken up yet?" I asked hopefully. 

"Actually he woke up a couple hours ago but Jeb and I urged him to go back to sleep for a while at least until you woke up." 

"I'm going to go see him ok?"

"Wait until your dad gets back with your water, your voice does sound very raspy although I wouldn't venture as far as to say like a strangled animal." She laughed lightly at the last part. 

"Don't call him that." I almost whispered.

"He is your dad even though you may not like it that way." She said coming to sit next to me.

"I know but I'm not ready to go around calling him that and I don't want other people referring to him that way either, not yet." She nodded and Jeb came in with a glass and a pitcher of water. He handed both to me and I drank greedily. 

"Fang woke up and he's asking for you.' He told me. 

"Well then I won't waste any of both of yours time." I said practically running out the door. It felt awkward with both of them there after hearing them talk about me. 

Once I was at Fang's door though my high wore off and I hesitantly knocked on the door. I didn't hear anything so I decided to knock again when the door opened and there was Fang standing in nothing but pants and the bandages around his torso. 

"Fang!" I said blushing and looking away.

"What?" He asked confused. 

"Put on a shirt." I said still unable to look at him. 

"Oh my god, you're unbearable sometimes. I have bandages covering practically everything a shirt would. I really don't think I need one." He said.

"I also have bandages but you won't see me walking around shirtless!" I said in high voice finally turning around to look at him. The indent of his abs was visible through the light bandaging and I couldn't help but stare at his pecks which were _not_ covered.

"Stop staring, you're making me blush." He said sarcastically. I ended up blushing at his comment and this only made him smile. One of those rare smiles that I loved and made me feel butterflies in the pit of my stomach. 

"Come on, we need to talk." He said a little more seriously, wrapping one of his arms around my shoulders leading me into the room. 

"About what?" I asked once we were sitting. 

"What's Jeb doing here?" He asked. I sighed. I should have known he was going to ask about him. 

"Mom had to call him because she wasn't sure what to do." I said looking down at my fingers which I was wringing. 

"Oh" He merely said.

"I missed you." I said turning to look at him. "I was worried that I was going to loose you." I said starting to choke up. 

"Me too. Thanks for staying here with me the other night." "After what happened that night I thought you wouldn't want to be near me again." 

"It wasn't totally your fault; I've just been really jumpy and paranoid." He pulled me near him and then sat me on his lap wrapping his arms around me. 

"My mom thought you were forcing me." I laughed a bit but I felt him stiffen under me. 

"What!" 

"Don't worry I told her you weren't and that you would never…." I said drifting off at the last part. 

"I wouldn't you know that right. I don't want to force you into anything you to don't want to do although you make it really hard, beautiful as you are." He said burying his head in my hair. 

"W-what?" He thought I was beautiful, it was almost laughable. 

"You are you know." He said holding me closer. 

"Why are you telling me this all of a sudden?" I asked feeling doubtful.

"Just the thought of loosing you makes me want to tell you everything while I have you here with me." He said rubbing circles on my bandaged stomach. I felt heat spreading through me at his touch and I squirmed a little to try and relieve it a bit. 

"Don't do that." His voice was strained.

"Doing what?" I said confused.

"Squirming around." He said through his teeth.

"Why what's wrong, did I hurt you?" I asked worried.

"No nothing like that." He said. It hit me like a brick wall in the face and I felt my face start to heat up.

"Oh I'm sorry. I'll stop." He breathed deeply a few times and I felt him relax again after a few minutes. 

"See what I mean when I tell you you're beautiful, too beautiful for your own good if you ask me." He said and I felt him smile against my back. I was still totally mortified so I just nodded. He took my silence the wrong way and turned me around to look at him. 

"I didn't mean to freak you out or anything, I just couldn't really help it." He said worried that I might've been freaked out. 

"Don't worry about it, I wasn't." I said grinning at him. "Fang what are we going to do about this, us?" I asked. He took a deep breath…………………………. 

**A/N: Anyways I hope you all enjoyed that as much as I did. I haven't done my homework because I was writing this so I really hope it was worth it. Please, please, please review because well……..they make me feel like I'm doing something right!**

**P.S.: I will try to update as soon as possible and no later than Spring Break! (yay)**


	18. Chapter 18

"I know I have feelings for you but like I said I don't want to force you to do anything you don't want to do

**A/N: I know I said no later than Spring Break but cut me some slack I was out and about having my share of fun. : D Anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter, Max and Fang get a ****little**** carried away. **

**Chapter 19**

"I know I have feelings for you but I won't make you do anything you don't want to." He said laying his head on my back.

"What do you want, tell me the truth? Just tell me, please." I said.

"I want you." He said.

"But, why? I don't want to be a play thing Fang, you know that." I said turning around on his lap to look at him. He groaned exasperated and lied down on the bed leaving me straddling his waist.

"You make things so difficult, you know that." He said and I scoffed like a little girl.

"Ok, let me get this straight, you'd protect me from an eraser but I ask you a simple question and you say I'm making things difficult!" I said my voice raising an octave higher.

"Max calm down, we wouldn't want your mom to think I was 'forcing' you to do something." He said sarcastically.

"Don't you dare, without her you'd be as good as dead." I hissed. He glared at me from his position under me and I glared back. My gaze softened after realizing that I really could have lost him. I looked down and noticed his outlined chest through his shirt. I gently ran my fingers over him and I felt his muscles contract under my touch. I looked up at him and smiled at his reaction. He closed his eyes and sighed, the corners of his mouth quirking up in a grin.

"I want you because other than the obvious being that you're beautiful, I know you like no one else knows you and I know you have a sweet, tender side under that brave front of yours." I felt heat rush to my cheeks and I was sure my face was beat red. I buried my head in the crook of his neck feeling embarrassed.

I felt his arms go around me and my body welcomed his warmth. I inhaled his scent; there were no words to describe how good he smelled.

"So what do you think?" He asked.

"That that was one of the longest speeches you've ever made." I said sarcastically.

"Stop making fun of me." He said, in a voice that sounded so alluring, burying his face in my neck.

"I don't know what to say, really, you left me speechless." I said going limp in his hold. I felt him bite my neck and I made a noise that could only be described as a coo.

"Fang, what are you doing?" I said in a breathy voice.

"Shh." He said quieting me and I felt his tongue lick me. I grabbed onto his shoulders.

**Fang POV**

I had this uncontrollable need for her. Her neck was right there, pale and slender begging to be touched. She went limp in my hold and I could feel every indent of her body on mine. A carnal instinct took me over and I bit her neck. Everything around me disappeared and all that was left was Max and her sweet taste. She made a noise that sounded like the soft call of a bird to her mate and everything around me disappeared leaving only her and her sweet taste.

"Fang, what are you doing?" Her voice was soft and I could hear the pleasure in her voice.

"Shh." The movement of her lips made them so tempting, but I didn't know if she wanted to be kissed and I wasn't going to risk it after what had happened the last time. I did the next best thing; I lowered my lips back to the junction between her neck and shoulder and licked her. I felt her delicate hands grab onto my shoulders.

"Fang…." She sighed. Her hands moved to my face and she made me look at her. She leaned closer bringing our lips so close I could feel her soft breath on my lips. She closed the space between us and I felt the most pure feeling of joy, something I couldn't even remember feeling in a long time. It was the first time she'd kissed me completely willing. It was a soft quick kiss, I let her pull away when she wanted to, I didn't want to push her.

When she pulled away she looked into my eyes and she had the biggest smile on her lips I had ever seen. Her eyes were shining and I smiled back at her.

"Thanks." She said. I looked at her confused. What was she thankful for?

"Thanks for being so nice to me." She said and hugged me. She caught me by surprise but I hugged her back. She kissed my cheek and I saw her blush a little.

"How about we get some sleep?" I looked at the window and noticed it had gotten dark during the time we'd been here so I nodded. We disentangled ourselves and stood up.

"You can stay here if you want." I said. She looked at me surprised.

"You sure?" I nodded. I pulled the covers up and laid down motioning for her to do the same next to me. She smiled and did so.

**Max POV**

I snuggled against Fang's side reveling in his warmth all over again. I brushed my lips against his arm and I felt him shiver and my lips start to tingle.

"We're not going to get any sleep if you do stuff like that." He said looking over at me. I giggled, like actually giggled.

"Ok, I'll stop." I curled up at his side and fell into one of the deepest snoozes in a while.

**A/N: I'm sorry for making this chapter so short but since it's April the teachers are bombarding us with homework and tests and such. I hope you all liked the chapter. I think this story will probably be like five more chapters long. I've got a great idea for the next chapters. **

**Clue: She's a normal girl with normal parents. (Send me your guesses as to what you think it'll be about.)**

**love, **

**dreamtofly**


	19. Chapter 19

Max POV

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! **

**I realize the clue was misinterpreted by lots of you what I meant to say was that: ****Max**** is a girl with normal parents. With that in mind here's a new chapter!**

**Max POV**

I woke up after one of the best nights I'd had in a long time. I felt warmth enveloping all of me and noticed Fang had moved a lot during the night. He was covering most of my body with his as if protecting me. I turned around and saw that he was still asleep and his hair was tussled. He looked so attractive yet totally oblivious about it as he slept. I reached my hand up and gently ran it through his hair reveling in its silky feel. My hand wandered to his face and I traced his cheekbones and jaw. He sighed and sleepily opened his eyes to look at me. I smiled and I saw his eyes light up.

"Morning, how'd you sleep?" He said rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Umm better than I have for the past say four five years, give or take." I said and he smiled.

"Would I happen to be responsible for such a thing?" He asked feigning innocence.

"I'd have to find you guilty." I said and laughed. Out of the blue he pounced on top of me with a slight smirk on his face.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"You seem to be asking that question a lot lately huh?" He said and his smirk grew. I felt myself blush.

"Just so you know, you blushing makes you all the more alluring to me." He said in that same seductive voice he'd used the night before. He lowered his face closer to mine and my breathing grew shallow. He didn't kiss me like I expected, instead he rubbed his cheek against mine and then nuzzled my neck.

"Fang come on, everyone's probably-." I got cut off by the loud opening of the door. Fang immediately left my neck but it still left us with the matter that he was straddling me and my mother was at the door looking like she was about to blow a gasket.

"Umm mom, hi…" I said and pushed Fang off.

"What do you two think you're doing? I allowed you both to sleep in here thinking that you two would have better judgment and not start going at it." I looked at her shell-shocked.

She had insinuated that I and Fang had been…oh my goodness.

"Mom we weren't doing anything like that!" She took a deep breath.

"I came to tell you breakfast was ready, so just get up already ok?" She said much calmer now. I nodded and she left closing the door behind her.

"You're mom is such a schizophrenic." Fang whispered next to me.

"Fang!" I reprimanded him but couldn't help but laugh a bit. I got up, stretched and yelped when I stretched too far and hurt myself.

"What'd you do?" Fang walked around the bed and came over to me.

"I think I just stretched too far." I said and grinned. He shook his head.

"I swear." He whispered and then laughed.

"Come on, let's go get breakfast." I said huffing and pushing him towards the door. I walked into the kitchen and my mom and Jeb looked at me and Fang. Mom's eyes lingered on me and she seemed to be looking at something. She looked over at Jeb and she looked at him lost.

"Max, Fang we need to talk with you two alone." The flock's eyes turned to Fang and me. I nodded and followed them as they headed back to mom's room. They stood aside as Fang and I walked in and closed the door behind them.

"Max did something happen last night?" My mom asked me. I felt my heart rate speed up, did they know something…had they heard something.

"Umm…uh…what?" I asked.

"Don't act dumb, your mother insists that we give you a chance to be honest but I'm not all for that idea, so I'm going to give you one more chance to come clean." Jeb said.

"Tell. Us. What. Went. On. Between. You. Two. Now." He said in a menacing tone that reminded me all too much of the school and being ordered around by him. I looked to Fang but he seemed angry and so he was of no use for help at that moment.

"N-Nothing." I said hoping that they had no proof.

"You're lying." Jeb said and I looked anywhere but him. My eyes landed on mom and she was looking at me a bit disappointed. Jeb approached me and I backed away. He reached a hand towards my neck but before he could even get so much as a foot near me Fang put himself between Jeb's hand and I.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on her." He growled menacingly.

"It seems I was little late to warn _you_ about doing that, right?" Fang was stunned for a moment and Jeb took this chance to push him out of the way.

"If nothing happened last night, how do you explain this?" He said tilting my head upwards exposing my neck.

"What are you-?" He guided me to the mirror, his hand still on my neck. I lifted my hands to unclench his hands from my neck but stopped when I saw the mirror. There on my neck were two marks. I gasped and pulled his hands away from me. I looked towards my mom who looked like she wasn't sure what to tell me. She looked torn between anger and disappointment. Jeb on the other hand had no problem expressing his anger; I could see it etched in the way his face was contorted.

"You, you self-loathing, selfish, depressive, boy I want you to keep your filthy hands off of my daughter!" He yelled towards Fang. I felt tears prick at the edges of my eyes and my chest hurt from taking too deep breathes.

"You're the one responsible for all our problems!" Fang retaliated and he slammed Jeb against the wall, lifting him by the color of his shirt. I shook my head covering my ears to the keep out the yelling and started sobbing. I closed my eyes tightly not wanting to see them fighting. I started to remember all those times Fang and Jeb had hung out together before he had left us and how much time Jeb had taken teaching Fang how to fly along with all of us. Why did things have to change so much? I, we, were happy before Jeb had betrayed us. I opened my eyes again and I saw blood on both Fang and Jeb's faces. Fang got Jeb down on the ground and punched him repeatedly.

"Fang no!" I stood unsteadily and walked up beside Fang. He was crying, Fang was crying. Still he kept hitting Jeb almost as if in a trance.

"Fang please calm down, stop." I said tugging on his arms. He stopped and turned to look at me. His face was tear stained and he looked so innocent.

"Fang…" I passed out right then and felt myself fall into Fang's arms and rested my head on his chest.

**Tell me what you guys think! Please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: I can't believe I haven't updated in so long and that I'm updating during finals week

**A/N: I can't believe I haven't updated in so long. I'm sorry for leaving all of you waiting for so long but finally another chapter. **

I felt light fingers tracing my face. The lightest of touches on me. I didn't want to wake from fear that these feelings would disappear when I opened my eyes. I started to become aware of the noises going on around me. I could here the squeaking of the mattress as some one next to me moved and the slope of the bed as that person sat next to me. Slowly as I began to regain my senses fully I caught Fang's scent next to me. With a great struggle I opened my weary eyes and realized that it had been Fang lying next to me.

When he realized I was awake he turned to look at me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." He said looking at me with the face of the little boy that had broken my arm so many years ago. I looked at him blankly for a moment remembering what had been done and said. I cringed at the memory and clutched myself closer to him.

"What happened?" I asked. I looked up to look at him and he had bruises marring his face on his cheekbones and brow and his bottom lip was split. I reached up to stroke his face and his cheek twitched at the touch. I grinned a bit at his reaction and he grinned back at me.

He turned serious and I looked at him questioningly. "Are you mad at me?" He asked.

"Why would I be mad?" I asked searching his eyes. He looked me straight in the eyes and stared at me with a look that bordered on anger.

"For getting you in trouble!" He said.

"No, it wasn't your fault." I responded desperately noticing that he seemed to be getting angrier.

"I hit him, aren't you mad at me for that?" I shook my head again. "No." I whispered hiding my face in the crook of his neck as I did so. He gently pushed me away and looked at me.

"You are mad aren't you, the way you think, it's like you don't remember how he left us. You can't hate him, you're too good." I shook my head not knowing if it was in denial.

"You don't love me do you? It's because of what he said. I'm selfish and depressed, I only hate, and I can't love." What was wrong with him? I looked into his eyes and I saw that he believed what he said.

"Fang no…that's not true!"

"It is, he's better, he taught me, he knows better. He knows me." He had a pained look on his face.

"Fang please no, don't believe that." He had the same look in his eyes he'd had when Jeb had left us. He undid the grip I had on his shirt and stood.

"I have to go." He started to walk away and I stood to run after him. I grabbed onto his arm. He looked back at me and his eyes were glistening with pain and his chest was rising very slowly like he was struggling with every breath of air he took in. He looked at me. I felt his hand taking my hand that was holding on to him. He took it in his larger hand and pulled me closer to him. He gently pressed his lips against mine, for the shortest of moments, and let me go. He went to the door opening it and Angel was there listening in. She had wet trails on her cheeks and I knew this would keep him from leaving. He knelt down in front of her and pulled her silk hair away from her face.

"Be good ok, do what Max says, God knows you need someone to keep you in line and I can't do that anymore so please listen to her." He hugged her and walked to the door.

"Fang don't leave us." She cried and I saw him hesitate before he opened the door. I heard the wind blow against the door frame as he took off. I stood in the kitchen unable to move, unable to form a thought. Jeb and mom came out of the living room and saw Angel crying and asked what was wrong.

"You Jeb, you're what's wrong, you made him leave. The way he was acting, he's probably thinking of ways to kill himself." I yelled in fury at our supposed guardian.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked me back in the same tone.

"Nothing, don't you realize what you've already done. You have no idea how much he suffered when you left us. Do you have any idea what you did when you said those things to him? He looked up to you!" I yelled and realized I had tears coming down. I wiped at them furiously.

"Go get him back, before he does something stupid." I looked at him and saw concern flash in his eyes before a look of derisiveness covered it.

"I'm not doing it because you're telling me to but because I love him and you can deal with that any way you want." I hissed. "Go with Iggy while I leave." I told Angel and I saw a sparkle in her eyes as we realized what I had said.

**Sorry for leaving it there. I'll update soon!**


	21. authors note

**Author's Note**

Don't close it!!!!I realize I have totally slacked off on this story and I sincerely apologize to all you faithful readers. I am writing this to inform you all that I am planning on updating SOON! Probably within the next two maybe three weeks. I hope you all had an awesome Thanksgiving and you Christmas present will be up soon. 

**-dreamtofly **


End file.
